Awake my Soul
by TinoV
Summary: Sherlock wraca po swoim upadku, ale jak mogą wyglądać relacje jego i Johna po trzyletniej separacji? Fick inpirowany piosenkami zespołu Mumford & Sons.
1. I gave you all

_Rozdział pierwszy – I gave you all_

Autor: Tino  
Beta: dr – ost

Słowem wstępu:  
Każdy z rozdziałów inspirowany jest inną piosenką zespołu Mumford & Sons.  
Spraw tu raczej zbyt wiele nie ma, bo też nie nastawiałam się na pisanie caseficka. Raczej romantyczny romans romansowy, poprzedzony angstami. 

__

John po raz setny chyba tej nocy przekręcił się na drugi bok. Zacisnął mocniej oczy, ale nie - sen nie nadchodził. Uchylił powieki, wpatrując się w ścianę zalaną światłem ulicznej latarni. 

_ Kolejną noc nie mógł spać. Ale dzisiaj przynajmniej miał się czym zająć._

_ John spędził na pakowaniu cały dzień. Swoje klamoty wrzucił niedbale do jednej walizki i zaraz o nich zapomniał. Większym problemem było pakowanie rzeczy Sherlocka. Nie tylko dlatego, że było ich znacznie więcej. Po prostu każdy przedmiot, którego jeszcze tak niedawno dotykał detektyw przywoływał żywe wspomnienia, teraz niewymownie bolesne. John przez cały dzień składał jego sprzęt naukowy. Starał się wyłączyć myślenie podczas tej czynności, ale mu się to nie udawało, jakby jego własny umysł z niego drwił. Pod wieczór już płakał psychicznie. Bez łez, po prostu łkał w duchu._

_ Teraz było już lepiej. Opanował się nieco, ale uparte myśli i tak nie dawały mu spać. Myśli i wspomnienia. Tak._

_ Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, usiadł na łóżku. Przetarł dłońmi twarz, ostatecznie się rozbudzając._

_ Potem zszedł piętro niżej, starając się nie potknąć w ciemnościach. Nie chciał zapalać światła. Nie chciał, żeby pani Hudson się o niego niepokoiła. I tak już martwiła się bardziej, niż na to zasługiwał. W końcu to właśnie ON zostawił Sherlocka w rozstrzygającym momencie, bo uwierzył w historyjkę stworzoną dla odciągnięcia jego uwagi. Mało tego, na pożegnanie nazwał Sherlocka maszyną. Nie mógł sobie tego wybaczyć i nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek miałoby mu się to udać. _

_ Wkroczył do dużego pokoju. Panował tu teraz jeszcze większy nieporządek, niż zazwyczaj, bo poza zwykłym bałaganem było tu mnóstwo kartonów i porzuconych bezładnie arkuszy papieru do pakowania. _

_ John rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do półmroku._

_ Sprzęt naukowy Sherlocka leżał, zapakowany, pod ścianą. John nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Czaszka Sherlocka, skrzypce... Nie, skrzypiec nie był w stanie jeszcze spakować. Były rzeczą, do której Sherlock był najbardziej przywiązany. Niech leżą._

_ John już na samym początku pakowania powiedział sobie, że ubrania Sherlocka zostawi na koniec. Tam, w jego szafie, wspomnienia polatywały między idealnie skrojonymi garniturami, żeby uderzyć Johna z całą mocą, kiedy tylko otworzy drzwi. Razem z jego zapachem pozostałym na materiałach._

_ John już raz to przeżył. Poczuł zapach Sherlocka, kiedy sprzątał w szafce w łazience, i strącił jego źle zakręconą wodę kolońską. Szklana buteleczka potoczyła się, zalewając swoją zawartością połowę podłogi._

_ Zapach, który uderzył Johna, był wspaniale znajomy. Boleśnie znajomy. Do tej pory czuć go było w łazience, chociaż John wszystko posprzątał._

_ Więc ubrania odpadają... John znów się rozejrzał. Jego wzrok wylądował na rzuconym niedbale na fotel laptopie Sherlocka. Nigdy nie udało mu się złamać hasła, chociaż Sherlock za każdym razem odgadywał jego, nawet gdyby doktor zmieniał je trzy razy dziennie. _

_ Nagle gdzieś w tył głowy uderzyła go głupia myśl. Nie, to raczej niemożliwe. Zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. A jednak... _

_ John usiadł ciężko na wolnym miejscu na zagraconej kanapie. Patrzył na włączający się komputer. Przez jego głowę przewalały się wspomnienia._

_i"Sentyment to chemiczny defekt, cechujący stronę przegrywającą", mówił Sherlock do Irene Adler. "Dziękuję za ostateczny dowód." /i_

_i"Sentyment? Nie, nie wiem."/i stwierdził, upijając łyk z kubka._

_i"Głupie sentymenty! " /imruknął, wywracając oczami ze skrajną dezaprobatą._

_Komputer wyświetlił nazwę użytkownika, biały napis "Sherlock"._

_John bez wahania zaczął wpisywać hasło._

_i"John Wats-"_

_Zatrzymał się na moment. Nie, nie tak._

_i"John"  
_

_Wcisnął enter. Laptop odegrał powitalną melodyjkę._

_-Sentyment..._

_I znów zapłakał bez łez._


	2. Little lion man

_iRozdział drugi – Little Lion man_

Autor: Tino  
Beta: nie sprawdzane – uwaga na nisko latające babole i gramatyki!

Słowem wstępu:  
Drugi rozdział zajechał na salony, moi drodzy czytelnicy. /i

- John... - drzwi uchyliły się lekko i pomiędzy framugą ukazała się kędzierzawa, ciemna głowa. Ciepły kwadrat światła z sąsiedniego pokoju zalał ścianę naprzeciw łóżka.

Ze skotłowanej pościeli do uszu Sherlocka dotarło niewyraźne mruknięcie. Nie wiedział, czy oznaczało zachętę do mówienia, czy był to niechętny sygnał, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

Detektyw zawahał się.

- W porządku?

- Tak. Cholernie w porządku - wymamrotał John w poduszkę, nie uchylając nawet powiek, żeby zaszczycić Sherlocka spojrzeniem.

Detektyw milczał przez moment. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

Szkoda, że John nie mógł go w tym momencie zobaczyć. Sherlock naprawdę nie był sobą przez cały ten dziwny wieczór.

Na początku był nieco zirytowany chłodną reakcją Johna, potem zaś ku swojemu zdumieniu odkrył palące poczucie winy, które brało się nie wiadomo skąd.

Sherlock, profesjonalista bez uczuć, ustąpił teraz miejsca najzwyczajniej zagubionemu człowiekowi, który naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić.

Różnica pomiędzy tymi dwoma Holmesami była prawie że namacalna.

Sherlockowi koszmarnie nie pasował ten układ. W końcu zawsze musiał być panem sytuacji. Kontrolować wszystko, być krok naprzód. A teraz najzwyczajniej nie umiał tego zrobić.

Czuł więc, jak powoli zaczyna kapitulować za swoją bezpieczną maskę cynika. Już zaraz, za chwilę.

- Przykro mi, wiesz?

- Tak, tak. - John macha dłonią, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę i jeszcze mocniej wbija się w poduszkę. Wymuszona rozmowa jest skończona. John musi się z tym wszystkim przespać. Rano będzie lepiej. Będzie tylko lepiej, z każdym dniem lepiej.

Sherlock wycofuje się cicho i równie cicho zamyka drzwi.

Słyszy jeszcze, jak za cienką ścianą skrzypi łóżko.

Nie miał pojęcia, jakiej reakcji Johna powinien się spodziewać, kiedy stanie po raz pierwszy po tak długim czasie na progu ich starego mieszkania. Wiedział dobrze, że John wyprowadził się stąd zaraz po jego "śmierci", tylko po to, żeby za kilka miesięcy wrócić.

Sentyment? Prawdopodobnie.

Sherlock jednocześnie nie rozumiał Johna i rozumiał go aż za dobrze. Wspomnienia polatujące po mieszkaniu 221b musiały być dla doktora bolesne, prawie doprowadzające do szału. Po co się na nie narażać? Zapewne po to, że w tej całej bolesności prześwitywały błyski radosnych wspomnień, które na moment zagłuszały szarą rzeczywistość.

Sherlock miał zasadniczo dwie teorie: że John ucieszy się, albo będzie wściekły tak bardzo, że rozmaśli niefortunnego detektywa już w drzwiach, zanim ten zdąży opowiedzieć swoją historię i tym samym choć odrobinę się usprawiedliwić.

Zdecydowanie bardziej wierzył w tę drugą.

Było już grubo po dziesiątej wieczorem, kiedy Sherlock stanął na rogu Baker Street. Z irytacją zacisnął dłoń w kieszeni w pięść; jego ciało wbrew jego woli drżało, jakby leżał na mrozie przez wiele godzin. Zanim dotarł do ich kamienicy zdołał się uspokoić, stosując techniki samokontroli, które znalazł przypadkiem w jakimś mało uczęszczanym skrzydle w Pałacu, kiedy sprzątał w nim w zeszły piątek.

Sherlock spodziewał się więc kilku opcji, ale musiał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że tego, co stało się naprawdę, nie przewidział.

John na jego widok upuścił na podłogę kubek z herbatą.

Stał na środku pokoju, tak bardzo swój, znajomy, tak bardzo johnowy, na miejscu, że Sherlock poczuł nagłą ochotę, żeby go przytulić, szybko jednak zrugał się w myślach. Przytulanie się jest technicznie zetknięciem dwóch ciał, zupełnie niedorzeczne i niepotrzebne.

John z pozbawioną wyrazu twarzą sprzątał resztki czerwonego kubka. Żadna konkretna mina nie pojawiała się też na jego obliczu, kiedy słuchał opowieści Sherlocka.

- Więc... Tak właśnie było - skończył kulawo jak na siebie Sherlock.

John milczał.

Sherlock oczekiwał lawiny pytań, okrzyków niedowierzania, zmarszczonych brwi, charakterystycznego unoszenia brody do góry, czegokolwiek. Ale John wrzucił tylko brudne naczynia z blatu do zlewu i jakby nigdy nic powiedział uprzejmie, ale chłodno:

- Dobranoc.

Po czym skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni.

Sherlock poczuł, że ma otwarte usta, więc szybko je zamknął.

- John! JOHN!

Doktor odwrócił się flegmatycznie. Jego twarz nadal nie wyrażała niczego.

-Powiedz coś - powiedział cicho Sherlock - Cokolwiek, opieprz mnie od góry do dołu, zasuń mi w szczękę, mów o mojej nieodpowiedzialności i szczeniactwie. Uciesz się, że mnie widzisz... - dodał jeszcze ciszej.

John omiótł go obojętnym spojrzeniem, po czym otworzył drzwi i zniknął na schodach.

Sherlock słyszał, jak wspina się do swojej sypialni.

Dlatego teraz detektyw siedział w fotelu, pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach, nie rozumiejąc niczego.

Gdyby John był wściekły! Obaj poradziliby sobie lepiej.

Ale nie, nie był wściekły, po prostu potraktował Sherlocka, jak fragment ściany. To było dziesięć razy gorsze.

Sherlock sam nie wiedział, co męczyło go w tym momencie bardziej: przejmujące poczucie winy, czy to uczucie, że jest ignorowany.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy doszedł do konkluzji, że chyba traktował powrót na 221b jak powrót do domu. Czuł się dotknięty, że dom powitał go zimną zaciętością? Może. Ale czego mógł się spodziewać po tak długim pozorowaniu własnej śmierci?

John wybaczy. John zawsze wybacza, ale tym razem nie zrozumie. Chyba nigdy nie będzie w stanie pojąć, jak Sherlock mógł dostarczyć mu tyle cierpienia.

Jednak ile czasu minie, zanim chociaż wybaczy?

Chłodny wiosenny poranek powitał Sherlocka w otwartym oknie salonu. Nie poszedł tej nocy spać.

Pół godziny później z góry zszedł zaspany John; nie wyglądał najlepiej, co w sumie nie dziwiło.

Sherlock odwrócił się od okna.

- Dzień dobry.

- Dobry. - jego ton był taki sam, jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Uprzejmy, ale tak chłodny, że mógłby zapewne coś zamrozić. - Czemu tu jest tak zimno, na litość boską? - John zmarszczy brwi, kiedy spojrzał na oświetloną od porannego słońca sylwetkę Sherlocka.

Detektyw w odpowiedzi zatrzasnął okno.

John wzdrygnął się od chłodu i skierował w stronę kuchni.

Sherlock stał przez moment bez ruchu, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić.

Pójść do kuchni i postarać się zagaić rozmowę? Wybadałby przy okazji, jaki dziś, po całej nocy, humor ma John.

Ale co, jeśli doktor uzna to za narzucanie mu się, zdenerwuje się jeszcze bardziej na Sherlocka i cała procedura przebaczania tylko bardziej się odwlecze?

Stał więc nadal, niepewny, niezdolny do zrobienia kroku, ale też ponaglany jakąś częścią swojej świadomości, żeby nie sterczał, jak kołek.

Musiał wahać się o wiele dłużej, niż sądził, bo kiedy ocknął się z zadumy, John wyszedł już z kuchni, wyraźnie z zamiarem pójścia do siebie, ubrania się i wyjścia do pracy.

- John? - ale kiedy struny głosowe Sherlocka w końcu odtajały, nogi drugiego mężczyzny szurały już po schodach.

Sherlock plasnął się w czoło, a potem potarł się po całej twarzy, jakby próbując się rozbudzić.

Jasna cholera. Co się z nim działo? Z NIM, Sherlockiem Holmesem, mistrzem działania w ułamku sekundy, którego myśli gnały nieustannie niczym jakiś dziki kot przez sawannę, wolne, dzikie, rozpędzone, nie do zatrzymania. Co wpędzało go w ten nagły, niezrozumiały paraliż...? Jakby bał się, tak, ON, bał się! Bał się, że jedno lub dwa nieopatrzne słowa mogą oddalić od niego Johna, sprawić, że zniknie gdzieś na zawsze.

A i tak był teraz tak daleko.

Tuż obok, ale i tak dla Sherlocka nieuchwytny.

Sherlock zaraz po wyjściu Johna stwierdził, że niewątpliwie jest to jeden z tych koszmarnych dni, kiedy nie tyle nuda, co jakaś ograniczająca działania niechęć do wszystkiego kazała mu nie wychodzić z domu. Nie wychodzić i najlepiej leżeć na kanapie w romantycznej pozie i umierać.

Niewiele się więc zastanawiając, po dopełnieniu swojej iście kociej porannej toalety (śniadanie bez namysłu postanowił przełożyć na potem, albo na następny dzień, a najlepiej na za tydzień), zaraz postanowił wcielić swój plan w życie i zwalił się na wysłużoną kanapę, aż pod jego, było nie było, ciężkawym z racji wzrostu ciałem jęknęły sprężyny.

Zaraz też ułożył dłonie w swoim ulubionym geście, który sygnalizował światu, że teraz detektyw Holmes będzie intensywnie myślał.

Pomimo spędzenia w pozycji horyzontalnej połowy dnia i prawie że wyleżenia dziury w poduszkach i obiciu, o dziwo żadna genialna teoria nie wpadła mu do kędzierzawej głowy.

Myśli plątały się, zanim zdążył uchwycić się jednej, już nasuwała się druga, za nią przybiegała trzecia, aż w końcu Sherlock już sam nie wiedział, nad czym tak intensywnie rozmyślał. Widział tylko iskrzący neonowymi literami, wielki napis "JOHN".

Westchnął i poklepał się po kieszeniach. W tej na piersi znalazł swój telefon. Obrócił go leniwie w palcach, zastanawiając się, co mógłby napisać.

_i"Cieszysz się, że już jestem? SH"/i_

John nie odpisywał. Po połowie godziny nadal nie było żadnej odpowiedzi.

_i"Jesteś na mnie wściekły? To zrozumiem. SH"_

_"Jeśli masz zamiar się do mnie nie odzywać, też to rozumiem. SH"/i_

Sherlock postukał delikatnie telefonem w swoje zęby.

_i"Albo wyprowadzić się. Tylko daj mi o tym znać. SH"/i_

Po chwili namysłu dodał, czując, że brzmi to jak ohydne usprawiedliwienie:

_i"Lubię być poinformowany. SH"/i_

Odetchnął i rzucił aparat gdzieś pomiędzy poduszki. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy do jego uszu doleciał sygnał smsa.

_i"Daj mi spokój, Sherlock. Staram się tu pracować. John"/i_

Sherlock nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Nie mogło być aż tak bardzo źle, kiedy John zbywał go zdawkowymi smsami. Gdyby był naprawdę wściekły, konsekwentnie by go ignorował. Chyba musiał tylko sam poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. A jeśli naprawdę potrzebuje czasu, to Sherlock mu go da. W końcu sam do końca nie poukładał swoich własnych myśli, chociaż spędził na tym połowę dnia.

Mijały dni, potem tygodnie.

I niby wszystko było w porządku.

Sherlock pokazał się pani Hudson, doprowadzając ją najpierw prawie że do zawału, a potem do zupełnie realnego napadu dzikiej paniki, aby w końcu zostać wyściskanym, jakby detektyw wyniósł Johna i połowę Baker Street na plecach z płonącego budynku.

Pojawił się też w siedzibie Scotland Yardu, powodując podobną reakcję u Donavan i Andersona (poza serdecznymi uściskami). Lestrade tylko stał z kamienną twarzą, kiedy Sherlock przedstawiał mu swoja historię o wiele bardziej zdawkowo, niż wcześniej Johnowi.

Czy to medialny szum dookoła Sherlocka ucichł po jego rzekomej śmierci, czy też miał z tym coś wspólnego Mycroft, pomimo powrotu detektywa na arenę zwalczania londyńskiej przestępczości nie doczekali się (i chwała Bogu, jak stwierdził John) wylewu tłustych nagłówków oznajmiających wszem i wobec, że powrócił nieoczekiwanie do życia.

W sumie nie doczekali się też sprostowania całej afery z Moriartym, co z kolei miało kilka nieprzyjemnych skutków podczas nowych śledztw.

A Sherlock nadal rzępolił o nieludzkich porach na skrzypcach (które zostały odkurzone i przywrócone do łask), kurzył papierosy w mieszkaniu, co doprowadzało Johna do szewskiej pasji, doktor po całonocnym bieganiu za przestępcami rano zasypiał na dyżurze, wciskał w Sherlocka śladowe ilości jedzenia (bo większej nie dał w siebie władować prośbą ni groźbą), a w mieszkaniu panował radosny artystyczny nieład, by nie rzec nieludzki rozpiernicz.

Ale niektóre rzeczy się zmieniły. John zamknął się w sobie i chociaż był tuż obok, był nieobecny. Dokładnie tak, jak podsumował to w myślach Sherlock. Nadal pomiędzy nimi utrzymywał się lekki chłodek, którego przedtem nigdy nie było; nawet, jeśli się pokłócili, jeden wspólny napad śmiechu wszystko naprawiał.

Sherlock starał się łapać sprawę za sprawą, chcąc odgonić swoje myśli od tych ponurych rozważań, zajmując swój umysł intensywnym procesem dedukcji.

Widocznie ich relacje musiały się choć trochę zmienić - ostatecznie byli w izolacji przez prawie trzy lata.

A jednak rozmyślanie o Johnie i tym, jak mógłby naprawić to, co sam zepsuł, nie opuszczały Sherlocka na krok; chciał znowu zobaczyć Johna, jak podaje mu telefon lub kubek z uniesionym kącikiem ust, który sygnalizował, że doktor zaraz nie wytrzyma i się roześmieje. A jego śmiech będzie tak zaraźliwy, że niespodziewanie dla samego siebie parsknie też Sherlock.

Był niezbyt ładny, pochmurny dzień, kiedy Sherlock w końcu postanowił _spróbować zwerbalizować swoje przemyślenia i doprowadzić do ewentualnej ugody z Johnem._

Takiego właśnie synonimu określenia zwrotu "powiedzieć, co nam obu leży na wątrobie" Sherlock użył w swojej głowie. Brzmiało to słusznie.

John był tego dnia w dość dobrym humorze - biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie standardy - więc i to przemawiało za tym, że właśnie teraz był na to odpowiedni moment.

- John?

Mruknął w odpowiedzi coś nieokreślonego, a Sherlockowi mimowolnie przypomniała się pierwsza noc po jego powrocie. Zabrzmiało to bardzo podobnie.

- Zmieniłeś się, odkąd wróciłem.

John nie odrywając wzroku od gazety odparł beznamiętnie:

- Ludzie się zmieniają, Sherlock. Tak już z nimi jest.

- Nie, nie to mam na myśli. - pokręcił gwałtownie głową detektyw. - Nie rozumiem sentymentów, ale...

- Na litość boską, Sherlock! Zdejmij w końcu tę maskę pozbawionej uczuć maszyny! - gazeta zsunęła się z kolan Johna, kiedy ten prędko odwrócił się do detektywa.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. John marszczył brwi, a Sherlock miał wymalowaną na twarzy jedną ze swoich najbardziej obojętnych min. Definitywnie maskującą prawdziwe emocje.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Oooch, dobrze wiesz, co mam na myśli!

Sherlock milczał.

- A gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, to dodam: odgadłem hasło do twojego laptopa.

Mózg Sherlocka musiał chyba zrobić coś, czego nigdy przedtem nie zrobił; najnormalniej w świecie stanął, bo dopiero po chwili detektyw wychrypiał:

- Zgadłeś...? Tak po prostu wpisałeś swoje imię?

John kiwnął głową. Sherlock mimowolnie zagryzł wargi i uciekł wzrokiem.

Doktor wstał, zakładając ramię na ramię, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując, żeby zmusić go w końcu do kontaktu wzrokowego.

Sherlock po jakiejś minucie naprawdę nie miał już na co patrzeć i łypnął jasnym okiem na Johna.

- Właśnie w tym momencie budujesz tam zasieki. Mury, obwarowania, cokolwiek. Rozciągasz druty kolczaste. Chcesz się odciąć. - John dotknął czoła Sherlocka palcem wskazującym. Ten uważnie go obserwował, dopóki doktor znów nie założył obu rąk.

- Jesteś człowiekiem jak każdy inny, nie ważne, jak bardzo zaprzeczasz temu przed samym sobą. A człowiek jest zwierzęciem stadnym, więc potrzebujesz innych. Stać cię też na empatię, dlatego nie rozumiem...- John odwrócił się do niego plecami i skończył cicho - Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?

Sherlock nadal uparcie milczał. Nie miał pola obrony. John odgadł jego hasło, a tym samym rozgryzł go z miejsca. Próbować iść w zaparte i wszystkiemu przeczyć nie dałoby nic. I byłoby żałosne.

- Wiesz, mógłbym to spokojnie wybaczyć Sherlockowi-socjopacie, który nie umie wczuć się w sytuację innej osoby. Zasmarowałbym ci w mordę pro forma i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Ale ty czujesz równie dobrze, jak ja, więc pytam się teraz: jak mogłeś mnie na to skazać? - John zaczął chodzić po pokoju, jak zwykł robić Sherlock - Najpierw każesz mi w ciebie zwątpić, patrzeć na twoją śmierć, potem skazujesz na żałobę, koszmary po nocach - wiesz, co mi się śniło? Twój zakrwawiony pysk, co noc! - potem na nie dające spokoju wspomnienia, momenty zwątpienia, że może faktycznie, rzeczywiście - byłeś tylko oszustem! - John zamachał rękoma - A na sam koniec, na dobitkę, zgaduję twoje hasło, zdaje sobie sprawę, że jednak chociaż trochę się dla ciebie liczyłem, że nie byłem tylko współlokatorem i popychadłem, przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj, ale też twoim przyjacielem!

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tej kwestii musiała być jak cisza panująca w kosmosie.

John opadł ciężko na fotel, przykładając dłoń do twarzy.

- Jak jedna osoba może tyle czuć? Cudem nie palnąłem sobie w łeb.

- Nie zrobiłeś tego, bo jesteś odważny. Miałeś odwagę, żeby żyć - i właśnie na to liczyłem - odezwał się nagle Sherlock - Wierzyłem w ciebie tak samo, jak ty wierzyłeś, że nie jestem oszustem. Wiedziałem, że potrafisz to przetrwać.

Teraz John milczał.

- Czemu po prostu nie dałeś mnie sobie pomóc? Czemu Molly?

- Moriarty od razu widział naszą więź - Sherlock odchrząknął - Ale Molly zlekceważył. Nie miałem innego wyjścia. On by cię zabił. I panią Hudson, i Lestrade'a. NIE MIAŁEM INNEGO WYJŚCIA.

John przez chwilę przetrawiał to, co usłyszał.

- Słuchaj... te łzy z dachu szpitala... - Sherlock mruknął coś, wyraźnie zażenowany - Były prawdziwe. Powiem to tylko raz, nawet nie próbuj kazać mi powtarzać... Bałem się wtedy. Panicznie się bałem, że skoczę źle, albo wręcz przeciwnie, nie będę w stanie skoczyć... Że coś się nie uda, że ludzie Moriartiego zwęszą podstęp i i tak was zabiją.

John zamrugał.

- Nigdy nie bywałeś tak szczery.

- Sytuacja tego wymaga - stwierdził cierpko.

- Czemu potem mi się nie pokazałeś? Mogłeś dać mi jakikolwiek znak, że to wszystko ukartowałeś i żyjesz!

- Nie wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz. - Sherlock wydął usta. - Spieprzyłem?

- Spieprzyłeś. Cholernie spieprzyłeś.

Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały. Kącik ust Johna nagle drgnął i obaj się roześmiali.

Właśnie o ten śmiech chodziło Sherlockowi.

- Zgoda już między nami?

- Chętnie popatrzyłbym jeszcze, jak się czołgasz po ścianach i nie wiesz, jak zacząć rozmowę... Ale niech ci będzie - stwierdził wspaniałomyślnie John. - I odpowiadając na twojego smsa - tak, cieszę się, że jesteś. - wstał z fotela. - Ale mam zamiar dziś odespać w spokoju trzy lata, więc jeśli zaczniesz rzępolić na skrzypcach, wepchnę ci smyczek do gardła.

Sherlock poczuł, jak mimowolnie narasta w nim kolejne parsknięcie.


	3. Lover's Eyes

_iRozdział trzeci – Lover's Eyes_

Autor: Tino  
Beta: nie sprawdzane – uwaga na nisko latające babole i gramatyki!

Słowem wstępu:  
Do trzeciej części wdarło się nieco humoru! Plus Sherlockowe rozważania na temat oczu./i

Do wiecznie zabałaganionego mieszkania na Baker Street wróciło już zupełnie normalne życie. Od czasu, kiedy John i Sherlock odbyli tak bardzo szczerą rozmowę, detektyw wydawał się jakiś cichszy i odrobinę bardziej płochliwy.

Do takich wniosków doszedł pewnego dusznego popołudnia sam John, chociaż zaraz zrugał się w myślach - musiało mu się tylko wydawać. To przecież Sherlock.

Trwał więc w tym właśnie przesądzeniu, nie wiedząc, że Sherlock faktycznie od kilku tygodni był dziwnie zbity z pantałyku, bo oto odkrył coś, co go w pewnym stopniu przerażało. Z pewnością zaś dostarczało wielu materiałów do długich przemyśleń.

Bo Sherlock obserwował każdy ruch i gest Johna z przyjemnością. Lubił jego spokojny, rzeczowy głos, lubił, kiedy z sąsiedniego pokoju dobiegały odgłosy klepania w klawiaturę, na Boga, lubił nagle nawet te jego koszmarne, niemodne swetry!

Po prostu lubił Johna. Jego obecność. I zdawał sobie z tego sprawę bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Nie wiedział, czy wynikało to z ich długiej rozłąki, czy też może wręcz przeciwnie, ich zgody pełnej nagłego rozumienia. Wiedział w sumie tylko, że naprawdę czuje, że ma kogoś bliskiego, przyjaciela - i że sam jest przyjacielem.

I podobało mu się to.

Nie przyznałby się z resztą nawet wtedy, gdyby łamano go kołem. Nie przyznałby się również do tego, że teraz czuł się zdecydowanie pełniejszym człowiekiem - był w końcu socjopatą, który nie był zależny od nikogo, to oczywiste.

Ale jednocześnie jakby każdego dnia, po kawałku, po odrobince, uzależniał się od ich wspólnej relacji.

Wiosna miała się już ku końcowi i każdy dzień był coraz cieplejszy i coraz dłuższy.

W sumie nie minęło wiele czasu od chłodnych wczesnowiosennych poranków i powrotu Sherlocka, a jednak mieszkańcy Baker Street czuli, jakby minął już co najmniej rok.

Pani Hudson krzątała się po mieszkaniu "chłopców", jak ich czule nazywała, starając się ogarnąć niepowstrzymywalnie rozrastający się bałagan. John odwodził ją od tego pomysłu przez dwadzieścia minut, wyciągając jej każdy grat z rąk i zapewniając, że nie trzeba, pani Hudson, naprawdę, teraz jednak musiał wyjść do pracy. I tak był już potężnie spóźniony.

Sherlock, który swoim zwyczajem rozwalony w fotelu niczym dama spowita w tiule brzdąkał bezwiednie w struny skrzypiec, odprowadził doktora wzrokiem do drzwi.

Kiedy te się zamknęły, detektyw zdał sobie sprawę, że w niego z kolei wpatruje się od dłuższego momentu ktoś inny - ich nie-gosposia pani Hudson we własnej osobie.

- Masz takie ciepłe spojrzenie, kiedy na niego patrzysz - zagruchała kobieta, podnosząc jakby nigdy nic przybitego do tekturki i oprawionego w ramkę nietoperza z gzymsu kominka, żeby wytrzeć go z kurzu - A on wtedy, kiedy patrzy na ciebie. Ale u ciebie bardziej to widać, kochanie, bo normalnie masz taki ponury wyraz twarzy. Musicie być dla siebie bardzo drodzy - stwierdziła z uśmiechem, przeganiając Sherlocka gestem z fotela.

Detektyw niechętnie podniósł się.

- Tak pani wnioskuje, pani Hudson? - zapeszył się nieco. Pani Hudson była naprawdę zacną kobietą, ale było w niej coś, co sprawiało, że Sherlock czuł się przy niej, jak uczniak - Co niby może powiedzieć spojrzenie?

- Spojrzenie? Ha, wszystko! - stwierdziła, krzątając się nadal ze ścierką do kurzu - Zawsze patrz ludziom w oczy, Sherlock, skarbie. Oczy powiedzą ci wszystko!

Sherlock przetrawił to, co usłyszał.

- Jest pani pewna?

- Ależ, oczywiście! - żachnęła się - Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałam, skarbie?

Sherlock popatrzył w dół, w jej ciemne oczy otoczone jasną siateczką zmarszczek. Patrzyły na niego z aprobatą i ckliwością, której podświadomie pragnął nawet on.

- Nie - stwierdził w końcu.

- No właśnie! - uśmiechnęła się, klepnęła go w blady policzek, po czym ulotniła się tak samo prędko, jak zmaterializowała się przed półgodziną.

Sherlock zajmował się niby tego dnia pewną nudną sprawą morderstwa w afekcie, ale rozwiązał ją, zanim zegar na Big Benie wybił dobrze południe.

Potem z niechęcią przeanalizował wpisy na swojej stronie, jednak nic nie wydawało się interesujące. Z nudów poczytał nawet ostatni wpis na blogu Johna, tylko po to, żeby wyłapać błędy gramatyczne, zapisać je w mentalnej notatce, przyczepić ją na ścianie Pałacu i odczytać Johnowi, kiedy wróci.

Na końcu zamknął laptop i uniósł głowę ku sufitowi, czując, że nuda zaraz go zabije.

Wtedy to też wpadł nagle na genialny w swoim mniemaniu pomysł.

- Uparcie twierdzi, że pana zna.

John na bezdechu podążał za mundurowym funkcjonariuszem policji. Dopiero co wyszedł z pracy; na schodach przychodni dorwał go właśnie ten policjant, który teraz prowadził go korytarzem, ohydnie pomalowanym burą bejcą.

- Czy ten mężczyzna jest wysoki jak tyka, na głowie ma żywego spaniela i ma minę, jakby zjadł wszystkie rozumy?

- Ach, więc naprawdę go pan zna...

John westchnął.

- Nie tylko ma taką minę, ale też rzuca takimi komentarzami. Tytułuje się jako prywatny detektyw Sherlock Holmes, ale nie mamy w spisie licencji na takie nazwisko. I zdążył już obrazić połowę posterunku.

- Wspaniale - jęknął John, kiedy funkcjonariusz gestem zaprosił go za drzwi.

W pokoju siedzieli tylko drugi policjant i sam Sherlock. Wyglądali, jakby grali w dziecinną grę - kto pierwszy mrugnie, przegrywa.

Wpatrywali się w siebie tak intensywnie, że dopiero chrząkniecie policjanta, który prowadził Johna, spowodowało jakąś reakcję.

Sherlock upewnił się jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem, że dostatecznie pognębił przeciwnika i przeniósł leniwie wzrok na doktora.

Ten rzucił mu spojrzenie wyrażające skrajną dezaprobatę.

Sherlock pufnął.

- Doktor Watson, tak? - spytał policjant za biurkiem, wygrzebując z pamięci nazwisko.

- Tak - potwierdził John, siadając.

- Jakiś dokument identyfikacyjny?

John wydobył z kieszeni wytarty dowód.

- Więc na czym polega nasz...? - rzucił Sherlockowi kolejne mroczne spojrzenie – Problem?

Policjant zwrócił mu kartonik.

Odchrząknął. Powiercił się na krześle.

- Pański... - przez moment szukał odpowiedniego słowa - Partner.

- Przyjaciel – poprawił automatycznie doktor.

- Przyjaciel – powtórzył policjant jak echo.

- Tak? - uniósł brwi John.

- Pański przyjaciel został zabrany przez patrol po tym, jak obserwował dzieci na placu zabaw.

John poczuł, że opada mu szczęka. Zrobiło mu się zimno. Nawet zakładając, że Sherlock wyczyniał najdziwniejsze rzeczy, to już było nienormalne! No, chyba że...

- To był eksperyment! - żachnął się Sherlock.

John odetchnął.

- Jeśli chodzi tylko o poręczenie za niego, to tak, ręczę za pana Holmesa.

- Normalnie chodziłoby tylko o to, ale widzę... - policjant grzebał w komputerze - Że był pan karany. Więc nie da rady.

- Że co?! - zawołał John, od razu jednak spuścił z tonu - Znaczy się, chciałem spytać... jak to możliwe? Nie pamiętał, żebym był notowany.

- Sprawa Czarnego Lotosu, nie pamiętasz już, John? - Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

Na Johna spłynęło nagłe olśnienie.

- No jasne... Wtedy, kiedy twój koleżka wrobił mnie w akt wandalizmu – warknął.

- Nie moja wina, że nie uciekłeś wtedy w porę - wzruszył ramionami detektyw.

Obaj funkcjonariusze przyglądali im się z rosnącym z każdą sekundą zdziwieniem.

John oderwał wzrok od Sherlocka i zwrócił się do policjanta za biurkiem:

- Czy poręczenie funkcjonariusza Scotland Yardu wystarczy?

Greg odwiózł ich radiowozem aż na Baker Street, nie kryjąc wesołości.

Ostatecznie Sherlock dostał jedynie grzywnę za obrazę funkcjonariusza, ale i tak siedział na tylnym siedzeniu pisząc esemesy z miną, jakby dostał co najmniej dziesięć lat bez nawiasów.

- Jak się czujesz po drugiej stronie barykady sprawiedliwości, Sherlock? - dowcipkował Greg.

Sherlock zignorował go.

John parsknął.

- Jak istotny eksperyment wymagał podglądania dziewczynek na huśtawkach?

- Dość istotny - wymamrotał Sherlock w swój szalik.

- Ale podzielisz się wnioskami, co, Sherlock? - zakpił John, któremu powoli wracał humor, przedtem zszargany przez nerwy i fakt, że był ciągnięty prosto z pracy przez pół miasta.

- Oh, tak, koniecznie! - dodał Greg.

Sherlock i tym razem zbył ich wyniosłym milczeniem.

Obaj mężczyźni zgodnie już zarechotali.

- Gdzie niby ci kompletni palanci z komendy byli przez ostatnie lata?! - wybuchnął Sherlock, ledwo przekroczyli próg mieszkania. - Media zrobiły na mnie taką nagonkę, że nie mam pojęcia, jakim trzeba być ignorantem, żeby o mnie nigdy nie słyszeć! - zdarł ze złością szalik.

John uniósł brwi i spokojnie rozpinał sweter.

- Nie jestem pewien, czy bardziej boli cię fakt, że przerwano ci doświadczenie, to, że złapano cię na placu zabaw jak rasowego zboczeńca, czy to, że ktoś mógł nie słyszeć o twoim geniuszu - doktor otwarcie wyraził to, co najbardziej go w całej sytuacji bawiło.

Sherlock wydął wargi.

- Tak cię to śmieszy?

- Szczerze? Tak, bardzo. Chociaż najpierw miałem ochotę cię zamordować.

- Świetnie - warknął, kierując się do swojej sypialni, zapewne po to, aby wyciągać wnioski z eksperymentu, napawać się własnym geniuszem i w samotności podbudowywać swoje i tak już rozdmuchane ego.

Kiedy godzinę później John przyniósł mu herbatę na zgodę, Sherlock leżał na wznak na podłodze.

- Co robisz? - spytał doktor, podając mu kubek.

Sherlock przetransportował naczynie bezpiecznie na wykładzinę koło swojej dłoni i spojrzał na niego.

- Myślę. Nie widać?

John rzucił okiem na dwa plastry nikotynowe na smukłym sherlockowym przedramieniu.

- Owszem, widać - stwierdził, rozglądając się i siadając po turecku.

Sherlock tylko na niego łypnął.

John oparł brodę na rękach.

- Chyba nie masz mi jeszcze za złe?

Detektyw milczał.

- Hej, bez przesady. Wyśmiałem się już. Ostatecznie... Ratowałem twój chudy tyłek.

- Nic ci do grubości mojego tyłka! - odezwał się w końcu Sherlock.

John wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic, ale jednak wolałbym, żeby został na Baker Street, a nie wylądował za kratkami. Co ty tam w ogóle naprawdę robiłeś?

- Zbierałem dane o relacjach interpersonalnych osób, które się kochają, na typowym przykładzie więzi rodzic-dziecko.

John zanalizował, co usłyszał.

- Czyli po prostu przyglądałeś się szczęśliwym rodzinom w czasie ciepłego popołudnia? - przyjrzał mu się uważnie - Sherlock, czy ty czasem nie czujesz się...?

- Nie, nie, nie, to nie ma nic do rzeczy! - gwałtowny gest przeleciał przed Johnem, tak, że prawie dostał ręka Sherlocka w twarz - Chodzi o oczy, John!

- O oczy? - zdumiał się, pocierając bezwiednie dłonią o skroń.

- Właśnie tak!

- Jak blisko tych ludzi musiałeś siedzieć, żeby widzieć ich oczy?

Przez twarz Sherlocka przebiegł w końcu cień uśmiechu.

- Dostatecznie blisko, żeby zwinął mnie patrol.

John też się uśmiechnął.

- Jakieś wnioski? Pytam poważnie.

- Nie, za mało danych - westchnął detektyw - Będę kontynuował, tylko tym razem znajdę inną metodę badawczą.

- Cóż, powodzenia. - John podniósł się ciężko. - Pij herbatę. Wystygnie ci. - wskazał na kubek i wyszedł z pokoju, zgarniając tylko po drodze zapalniczkę pełną niedopałków.

Sherlock wyszedł w końcu z wanny.

To doniosłe wydarzenie poprzedzone było okrzykami Johna (w których padały i soczyste słówka) i waleniem w drzwi łazienki.

- Sherlock, na litość boską, nie myśl znowu w wannie, jasna cholera! Siedzisz tam od czterdziestu minut, zaraz się rozkleisz od nadmiaru wilgoci! Albo wyewoluują ci skrzela i zostaniesz pierwszą na świecie pieprzoną złotą rybką-detektywem!

- Wychodzę! - odkrzyknął z niezadowoleniem, odławiając swoje słusznej długości ciało z odmętów wody, która zdążyła już ostygnąć, i owijając się ręcznikiem.

John westchnął po drugiej stronie drzwi. To, że Sherlock wylazł z wanny wcale nie znaczyło, że rychło opuści łazienkę. Czasami John zastanawiał się, nad czym detektyw spędza tam tyle czasu.

"Pewnie depiluje nogi." pomyślał złośliwie.

W nieco lepszym humorze i z wizją Sherlocka z damską różową maszynką do golenia odszedł w stronę salonu, nieco tylko rechocząc.

Sherlock tymczasem starał się opanować swoje mokre włosy, które wiły się dziko, plątały i były wszędzie.

_i"Faktycznie oczy ludzi będących w dobrych stosunkach ze sobą podczas wspólnej rozmowy przyjmują inny wyraz."_ /imyślał, szarpiąc zawzięcie swoje loki grzebieniem z wieloletnią wprawą i_"Teraz pozostaje kwestia tego, jak mam zanalizować dany wyraz i wybadać różnicę pomiędzy nimi u ludzi w różnym wieku i różnym stopniu przywiązania do swojego rozmówcy." /i  
_

Nie każdy był panią Hudson, której wyraz oczu był tak oczywisty.

Zdążył wyczesać włosy i wyszczotkować zęby, kiedy doszedł nagle do jednego, istotnego wniosku:

Chciał wiedzieć teraz wszystko o mowie oczu, żeby móc porównywać wyniki z oczami Johna.

Ta myśl na moment wgniotła go nieco w łazienkowy dywanik, ale zaraz pomyślał, ponawiając wściekłe szczotkowanie zębów: i"_Po prostu rozwijam swoją wiedzę na tematy interpersonalne, a John jest jedną z najbliższych mi osób."_ /i

W dziwny sposób uspokojony tą myślą znowu przerwał mycie zębów; zdał sobie sprawę, że zdążył już zrobić to przedtem.

Wypluł pastę do umywalki i wyszczerzył się wstrętnie do lustra.

Nie lubił swoich zębów, więc szybko zacisnął usta.

Popatrzył surowo w oczy swojemu odbiciu.

Z naprzeciwka łypał na niego czterdziestoletni facet z wilgotnym sianem zamiast włosów.

A gdyby tak...?

Sherlock wpadł na nieco dziwny pomysł.

Popatrzył na odbicie swoich oczu. Szaroniebieskie tęczówki patrzyły uważnie, dwaj stali obserwatorzy.

Sherlock użył wszystkich danych na temat Johna, jakie miał w Pałacu - i po chwili widział już oczami wyobraźni doktora, jego chód, mimikę, ograniczoną gestykulację. Widział tak dokładnie, jakby John stał obok.

Oczy Sherlocka jakby się zamgliły, a ich zacięty wyraz złagodniał. Poruszył lekko głową, ale zmieniły wyraz dopiero wtedy, kiedy wygonił Johna z myśli.

W zamyśleniu potarł się po podbródku.

John. Jego swetry. Jego odstające uszy. Krótko przycięte włosy, postawa podczas pisania na laptopie.

Oczy Sherlocka jak roztopione masło.

_i"Doświadczenie niedokładne, możliwa autosugestia."/i_ pomyślał ponuro.

Trzeba będzie przebadać to jakoś inaczej.

Następnego poranka John zastał Sherlocka siedzącego w szlafroku w swoim fotelu. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że trzymał on w ręku lusterko, a do tego ani na moment nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś próżny, ale teraz przeszedłeś samego siebie - stwierdził John, patrząc, jak Sherlock uparcie obserwuje swoje odbicie.

- To eksperyment - wymamrotał Sherlock, który chyba musiał w tym momencie wypatrzyć coś nowego w lusterku, bo poruszył się niespokojnie.

- John?

- Hm? - odmruknął, otwierając już kuchenną szafkę - O co chodzi?

- Powiedz mi coś miłego. Teraz.

John zrobił dziwną minę, mieszaninę zawstydzenia i niedowierzania.

- To do eksperymentu! - wyjaśnił niecierpliwie Sherlock, machając wolną ręką.

John zastanowił się.

- No więc... - zastanowił się jeszcze intensywniej - Przy ostatniej sprawie byłeś niesamowity. Jeszcze bardziej genialny, niż zazwyczaj.

Sherlock milczał może ze trzy sekundy, a potem poderwał się i pomknął do swojej sypialni, dramatycznie powiewając połami szlafroka.

John stał tylko na środku pokoju, czując, że niczego nie rozumie.

- Sherlooock?

- Później!

Sherlock wpadł do swojej sypialni, chwycił wyświechtany notesik i nasmarował wielkimi kulfonami w zawczasu przygotowanej tabelce pod kolumną _"obiekt"_:

_i#1 ./i  
_

W drugiej kolumnie, tytułowanej i_"obserwacja"/i _wpisał: i_"zmiana wyrazu oczu zarówno przy bezpośrednim kontakcie z obiektem #2, jak i przy samym wyobrażeniu obiektu #2"./i_

Zagryzł obsadkę długopisu i dla porządku dopisał jeszcze w pierwszej kolumnie:  
_  
i # 2 J. /i_

Skoro zebrał już dane na własny temat, to teraz pozostawało mu tylko wybadanie drugiego obiektu, to jest Johna.

A John był zaraz za ścianą, więc w sumie mógł zrobić to już teraz.

Wypluł zatyczkę długopisu, zdając sobie sprawę, że wykrzywia swoje zęby.

Doktor istotnie siedział w kuchni, przerzucając leniwie strony gazety i zapamiętale coś żując (zapewne korzystał z okazji i jadł, zanim Sherlock pogoni go do nowej sprawy).

- John, potrzebuję twoich oczu - oznajmił jeszcze z salonu Sherlock, po czym usiadł obok.

- Koniecznie moich? Jestem do nich raczej przywiązany - odparował, przełykając.

Sherlock westchnął, porażony niedomyślnością Johna.

- Nie potrzebuję ich na stałe. Po prostu teraz się na mnie popatrz.

John westchnął i z miną i_"nie mam pojęcia, na co ci to..."/i_ usiadł bokiem i wgapił się w oczy Sherlocka.

Detektyw skwapliwie uczynił to samo i wbił wzrok w oczy Johna.

Pierwsze, co go uderzyło to to, że były zielone. Sherlock zawsze sądził, że są brązowe i ogólnie nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na takie szczegóły. Ale z takiej odległości nie mógł mieć żadnych wątpliwości co do ich koloru.

John mrugnął, mrugnął też Sherlock.

Tak, oczy Johna były zdziwione, ale w ich wyrazie była też nuta zaciekawienia, która zmieniała się nagle w dziwne ciepło, kiedy John parsknął.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, cała scena wydawał mu się komiczna.

Sherlock zacisnął wargi.

- Nie śmiej się – powiedział.

- Oh, w porządku - John przyjął w miarę neutralną minę, ale i tak za chwilę się uśmiechnął.

Jego wzrok wbity w Sherlocka był miękki, jakby chciał przekazać detektywowi swoje ciepło. Była w nim radość i była aprobata. Wielka aprobata, którą teraz, kiedy przystanął w biegu, kiedy znalazł moment, żeby popatrzeć, Sherlock czuł całym sobą, jak mały kwiatek czuje promienie słoneczne. W spojrzeniu Johna była sympatia, przyjaźń i przywiązanie. Szczerość. Wsparcie.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Sherlock z każdym spojrzeniem odkrywał w nich coraz więcej. Widział już pobłażanie, jakim obdarza się niesforne, ale kochane dziecko, a zaraz potem zobaczył czułość.

Czuł też, jakby sam zaczął topnieć w środku.

Jego oczy musiały w tym momencie wyświetlać całą jego duszę.

Zerwał się prędko na nogi, przewracając krzesło.

- Ja, ten, eksperyment, wnioski, tak! - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, po raz kolejny tego poranka kapitulując do swojej sypialni.

Zobaczył w oczach Johna coś, czego naprawdę panicznie się bał.

Zobaczył miłość.

Leżał przez kolejne godziny na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się tępo w sufit.

Jego geniusz zwyczajnie nie ogarniał tych obszarów.

Zaczynając to doświadczenie nie wiedział, że uda mu się wyczytać i wywnioskować tak wiele.

Szczerze, nie miał pojęcia, co mu w ogóle to dało.

Poza wiedzą o uczuciu Johna, do tej pory przez niego niezauważonym. Może nawet niezauważonym przez samego doktora.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wszystko przetworzyć. Jak się za to zabrać, jak opracować wyniki badania, jakie wyciągnąć z tego korzyści i wnioski na przyszłość.

Męczyła go też myśl, że może dokonał nadinterpretacji. Może John patrzy tak na każdego. On jest zawsze miły. I serdeczny. I ma w sobie dużo aprobaty.

Do momentu, w którym się nie zdenerwuje.

Sherlock nie wiedział, że w tym momencie uśmiechnął się.

Niczego nie wiedział, leżał więc tylko, prawie nie mrugając i zastanawiając się nad głupotami, które kiedyś nie miały wstępu do jego mózgu.

Między innymi nad własnymi emocjami, które były dla niego ciemnym labiryntem, łamigłówką bez rozwiązania, idiotyzmem, z którego nie da się wysnuć niczego czytelnego. Niepotrzebną rzeczą.

Chyba nie zdał sobie sprawy, że z rozmyślań zsunął się cicho na granicę snu, żeby niedługo potem zwyczajnie zasnąć.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho.

John zobaczył rozwalonego na wznak Sherlocka, pogrążonego w ciepłej pierzynie snu. Detektyw pochrapywał lekko, śniąc w końcu snem sprawiedliwego.

Dobrze, nie położył się od kilku dni.

Doktor podszedł cicho do łóżka i przysiadł na ramie.

Sherlock wymamrotał coś przez sen.

John uśmiechnął się połową twarzy.

Nie miał pojęcia, co kombinował z tymi całymi podchodami do ludzi, wgapianiem się w lusterko, a teraz w oczy swojego współlokatora.

Wiedział w sumie tylko, że jego własna teoria o tym, że Sherlock jednak jest w stanie się przywiązać znalazła dzisiaj potwierdzenie, odbijając się ciepłym wyrazem w oczach detektywa, zazwyczaj przypominających dwa lodowe sopelki.

John w sumie często zastanawiał się, jakie zamiary ma Sherlock. Najczęściej nie rozumiał go do końca, co nie przeszkadzało mu w podążaniu krok za nim, żeby zawsze mógł się odwrócić i zobaczyć za sobą cień doktora.

Sherlock jest naprawdę dużym dzieciakiem, potrzebującym wsparcia.

A John po to tu właśnie jest, nawet, gdyby miał go ciągnąc za rękę. Na początku do detektywa przyciągnęła go żądza przygód, teraz - trzymało go z nim przywiązanie.

Specyficzne przywiązanie. Ich własne.


	4. Hopeless wanderer

_Rozdział czwarty –Hopeless wanderer_

Autor: Tino  
Beta: dr-ost

Słowem wstępu:  
Chyba to ten moment, w którym powinnam się zacząć grubo tłumaczyć. Bo ficzek na Da zbliża się już ku końcowi, ostatni rozdział czeka na dysku, a ja co? Tutaj zostawiam takie łyse pole. Podkulam więc ogon i natychmiast nadrabiam!

**- Nie wejdziesz?**

- Wiesz, bardzo chętnie... - zająknęła się – Ale...

- Sherlock – dokończyli jednocześnie.

- Chyba przesadzasz. To mój przyjaciel. Jest trochę zgryźliwy, ale poza tym...

- John, błagam cię... Przecież on nie jest normalny.

- Ależ...

Sherlock zaciągnął ze złością zasłonę i wycofał się w głąb mieszkania. Nie musiał wiedzieć, co odpowiedział John.  


** Całą rozmowę odbywającą się pod ich kamienicą odczytał bez problemu z ruchu warg.  
Zaraz też chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać jakąś trudną do zidentyfikowania melodię, swoją kompozycję, w tempie i z uporem maniaka.  
Durny John. Czemu się z nią zadaje?  
Doktor jest nieco inteligentniejszy, niż reszta społeczeństwa, ale ta cała Mary to po prostu chodząca głupota. Kwintesencja bezmyślności. Do tego tak koszmarnie nudna i pospolita!  
**

** Zdążył zerwać kilka włókien w smyczku, ****nadal wściekle rzępoląc, zanim drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wkroczył John. Zmierzył detektywa uważnym spojrzeniem.**

- Kiepski dzień?

- Skąd ten pomysł? - wycharczał Sherlock, kończąc melodię przeraźliwym piskiem i prawie że rzucając instrumentem.

**- Takie katowanie skrzypiec nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości.**

Sherlock usiadł ciężko w fotelu.

- Bzdura. Rozwiązałem dziś dwie sprawy.

- Chyba niezbyt satysfakcjonujące, skoro teraz jesteś tak zirytowany.

- Nie jestem zirytowany! - zawołał Sherlock.

John uniósł brwi.  
- Daj znać, jak przejdą ci humory.

- Nie mam żadnych humorów!

- Nie, nie masz - zdenerwował się John - Przynajmniej żadnych ludzkich. Rozchwytywany robot Holmes, wersja '74.

Sherlock zachował kamienną twarz, ale poczuł się, jakby John go uderzył.  
Ucichł i zatopił się w rozmyślaniach, kiedy doktor wychodził z pokoju. Do jego świadomości nie dotarł nawet dźwięk kroków na schodach.

JEGO John, jego przyjaciel, który nigdy nie mówił Sherlockowi, że jest dziwakiem, wariatem, psychopatą, John, w którego oczach Sherlock wyczytywał jeszcze tak niedawno tyle aprobaty i czułości, i ten John, który zawsze był krok za Sherlockiem, żeby detektyw zawsze miał do czego wracać - teraz nagle stał się taki jak, wszyscy. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko zaczęło układać się między nimi tak dobrze!

Czuł się irracjonalnie wręcz rozżalony.

Gdyby Sherlock był dziesięciolatkiem, pewnie teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie by się rozpłakał.  


** John poznał Mary zaledwie trzy tygodnie temu.  
W idiotycznych okolicznościach, jak twierdził Sherlock.**

Trwała akurat fala upałów - wstęp do wyjątkowo gorącego lata.  
Sherlock z godnością cierpiał w swoich nieśmiertelnych garniturach, John natomiast już dawno przerzucił się na zwykłe koszulki i lekkie spodnie.

- Nietypowa pogoda dla tej szerokości geograficznej - mruknął Sherlock, wściekle nawalając w klawisze komórki, kiedy siedzieli na ławce w parku w pełnym słońcu, czekając na przestępcę.

- A co, boisz się, że się opalisz? - zażartował John.

Sherlock posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Z taką alabastrową skórą**też bym się bał. - John wzruszył ramionami i moment potem chyba zrozumiał, co powiedział, bo jego uszy i policzki zapłonęły.**

Sherlock mrugnął i już otwierał usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie John poderwał się na równe nogi.

- Jest! Tam!

A potem rzucili się w szaleńczy pościg za przestępcą, fanem materiałów wybuchowych z Europy Wschodniej i przez moment było cudownie, tak cudownie, kiedy obaj czuli pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę.

Sherlock miał dłuższe nogi, więc biegł pierwszy, roztrącając ludzi. Za nim dreptał John, zasypując kolejne osoby kolejnymi "Przepraszam! Przepraszam!"  
Przedłużający się upał ściągnął ludzi w pobliże fontanny, pomimo tego, że oficjalnie moczenie się w niej było zakazane.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się gwałtownie, mrużąc oczy, porażone słońcem.

- Cholera! - zaklął, przetrząsając energicznie kieszenie. - Policja! - zawołał, wymachując legitymacją zwiniętą Lestrade'owi i torując im przejście w tłumie.

John zaczął skwapliwie przeciskać się za nim.

Myślał, że wyrwał się już ze zgrai ludzi, kiedy poczuł nagle, że się z kimś zderza. Zachwiał się, ale udało mu się nie przewrócić. Inny los spotkał drobną blondynkę, na którą wpadł. Wydało mu się, że zobaczył w zwolnionym tempie, jak upada na piaszczystą alejkę.

- Jezu! - zawołał - Przepraszam, przepraszam, bardzo panią przepraszam!

Wywindował ją za rękę w górę i przyjrzał jej się dokładniej. Musiała być chyba w jego wieku, może trochę młodsza. Ubrana była w szorty i bawełnianą koszulkę, a jasne włosy spięła w koński ogon. I nie wyglądała wcale na złą, raczej na zaintrygowaną.

**Kiedy mówiła, parokrotnie zamrugała niebieskimi oczami:**

**- Nie szkodzi. Proszę biec dalej, bo wam ucieknie.  
****  
****John zmarszczył brwi. Musiała uwierzyć w ściemę Sherlocka, że są z policji.  
****  
****- Na pewno nic się pani nie stało?  
****  
****- Tak, wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnęła się, a John mimowolnie stwierdził, że to bardzo ładny uśmiech.  
****  
****- JOHN! - zawołał Sherlock, przerywając rozmowę. Był już ze sto metrów dalej.  
**

**Doktor oprzytomniał.**

- To, ten, ja. Przestępca! - wybełkotał chaotycznie, zrywając się do biegu i rzucając kobiecie ostatnie spojrzenie.  
Nie wiedział, że odprowadziła go wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknął za zakrętem.

**- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to on podkładał ładunki? - spytał John, kiedy siedzieli z Sherlockiem na masce wozu Lestrade'a, a ludzie ze Scotland Yardu zakuwali właśnie ich przestępcę w kajdanki.  
Doktor machał nogami w powietrzu.**

Sherlock prychnął.

- To logiczne, John. Zastanów się.

Ale John nie zdążył się zastanowić, bo dostrzegł coś, a raczej kogoś, kto zaraz skutecznie odciągnął jego uwagę od sprawy, którą było nie było właśnie zakończyli.

- Witam - uśmiechnęła się blondynka, którą rano niemalże wdeptał w ziemię.

Sherlock uniósł brwi, a John poczuł, że bezwiednie się uśmiecha.

- Witam – odparł.

- Więc naprawdę jesteście z policji?

- Nie do końca.

- Tak, jesteśmy - odezwał się jednocześnie Sherlock.

Doktor posłał mu spojrzenie, które zabijało.

- A pani właśnie przeszkadza nam w pracy - dodał detektyw dobitnie, nie zwracając na niego uwagi.  
Blondynka nie dała jednak łatwo zbić się pantałyku.

- W siedzeniu na masce samochodu? - odparowała - Może mi się wydaje, ale chyba już skończyliście.

John właśnie otwierał usta, ale nie zdążył się odezwać.

- Tak, tylko się pani wydaje. Dziękujemy za przerwanie naszego dochodzenia, a teraz ŻEGNAM.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w kobietę, jakby co najmniej zwinęła mu sprzed nosa nową sprawę. Ona również nie pozostawała mu dłużna. John przez moment patrzył, zafascynowany, na kogoś, kto jest w stanie postawić się Sherlockowi. Rozpogodziła się dopiero, gdy zignorowała detektywa i zwróciła się do Johna:

- Jestem Mary.

- A ja John.

Sherlockowi przemknęło przez myśl, że gdyby John miał ogon, to właśnie by nim machał, jak zachwycony pies.

Odchrząknął.

- Sherlock Holmes - jego zimny ton wbił się pomiędzy ich dwoje, jak sopel lodu spadający z dachu na niczego niespodziewającego się przechodnia.

- Zabawne imię - uśmiechnęła się Mary.

John dostrzegł w zmarszczonych brwiach Sherlocka niebezpieczeństwo, więc szybko się wtrącił:

- Nietypowe. Możemy jakoś pani pomóc?

- Nie, chciałam tylko zamienić z panem słowo - zaśmiała się.

Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku niebu i zsunął się z auta.

- Dogonisz mnie - warknął, dając do zrozumienia, że nie wytrzyma takiego natężenia głupoty, po czym oddalił się szybkim krokiem.

John dogonił go dopiero na Baker Street.

- Co. To. Było? - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte szczęki, ledwo przekroczył próg.

Sherlock rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie ze swojego fotela.

- Co?

- Nie udawaj jelenia. Czemu wsiadłeś na Mary, chociaż niczego ci nie zrobiła?

- Ah, więc już jest Mary, nie panią? Szybko poszło.

- Sherlock! - zawołał John, siadając naprzeciwko - Nie zbaczaj z tematu. Co takiego ci zrobiła?

- Poza tym, że poraziła mnie swoją głupotą i najbardziej oklepanymi metodami na podryw, jakie istnieją? Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sama na ciebie wpadła wtedy, rano?

John zmarszczył brwi. Tego akurat nie wiedział.

- Zrobiła to z premedytacją, żeby wywołać u ciebie poczucie winy, tylko po to, żebyś potem kontynuował rozmowę.  


**- A więc chciałeś wysłać ją do diabła, tylko dlatego, że ze mną flirtowała?**

Sherlock zacisnął usta.

- Nie masz zamiaru odpowiedzieć?

- Nie mam.

- Na litość boską, jesteś dużym pięciolatkiem!

- A ty małym czterdziestolatkiem - odciął się, podciągając kolana pod brodę i oplatając je swoimi smukłymi przedramionami. - I nietrudno wydedukować, że już jesteście umówieni na randkę. Jakie to nudne. Nudny John i nudna Mary, nawet imiona macie nudne i pospolite. Nie to, co moje imię, jaki to był przymiotnik, ZABAWNE? NIETYPOWE?

John przez moment wyglądał**, ****jakby chciał go uderzyć.**

A potem po prostu wstał i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
To był pierwszy wieczór, kiedy** po długim okresie spokoju zaczęło się między nimi psuć.**

**Było już bardzo późno, kiedy John wrócił.  
****  
****Nie wszedł jednak do salonu, tylko od razu wspiął się do siebie na górę.****  
****Sherlock słyszał jego energiczne kroki.  
****  
****Albo jest z czegoś bardzo zadowolony, albo nadal buzuje w nim złość na Sherlocka, w innymi wypadku brzmiałyby inaczej.****  
****Po chwili namysłu Sherlock uznał pierwszą teorię za bardziej prawdopodobną.****  
****Przez mózg przeleciał mu obraz jasnowłosej Mary. Pewnie już zdążyli pogruchać w jakiejś nudnej, pretensjonalnej kawiarence.  
****  
****Sherlock zagryzł dolną wargę i poszedł do łazienki.**

** Gorąco całego dnia zaczęło już stygnąć, chociaż w murach Westminsteru nadal utrzymywała się wysoka temperatura. Duszny Londyn rzadko kiedy łapie pełen haust powietrza.**

Co za koszmarna pogoda.

Sherlock rozpiął koszulę i rzucił ją w zamyśleniu na podłogę.  
Przypomniał sobie nagle to, co powiedział John, zanim ruszyli w pościg za fanem detonowania.

Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w lustro.

W tafli odbijał się nagi tors, kolorem faktycznie przypominający biały alabaster. Sherlock potarł bezwiednie ramię, patrząc teraz na swoją bladą twarz, a potem odwracając się i zerkając skosem na plecy.

Odkąd pamiętał, nigdy nie był śniady. Ale czy to źle?  
Określenie _**"alabastrowa cera"**_** jest chyba pochlebne?**

Tak, może gdyby był uroczą, młodą blondyneczką.  
Poczuł nagłą falę irytacji i odwrócił się od lustra.

**John tylko się z niego nabijał.  
Jasna cera Sherlocka nie mogła równać się z jego spaloną słońcem Afganistanu skórą.**_**  
**_

**Była nieodłączną częścią Johna – Sherlock ją uwielbiał.**

Detektyw poczuł, że piecze go twarz. Specyficzne uczucie. Musi je kiedyś przebadać.

** Zgodnie z podejrzeniami Sherlocka, John zaczął spotykać się z Mary.**

Kilka razy pokazała się nawet na Baker Street, ale Sherlock był nawet jak na siebie tak cyniczny i opryskliwy, że John zaniechał zwyczaju przyprowadzania jej.

Zamiast tego więc wychodził najczęściej na miasto, pozostawiając Sherlocka znęcającego się nad skrzypcami i zastając go robiącego dokładnie to samo po jego powrocie.  
A Sherlock prędko doszedł do wniosku, że nienawidzi, tak koszmarnie, tak okropnie, tak _**bardzo**_** nienawidzi Mary.**

Nie wiedział, dlaczego.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie odkrył gdzieś w głębi siebie idiotyczne uczucie zazdrości. Naprawdę, najokropniejsze ludzkie uczucie, jakie istniało.

Mary była według niego najgorszą z dziewczyn Johna. Na Boga, znoszenie jej było gorsze, od znoszenia tego idioty Andersona! Sherlock jej nienawidził. Była durnym, stereotypowym stworzeniem najpodlejszego gatunku.  
John natomiast wpatrywał się w nią nieustannie, jak w tęczę.  


**- To wygląda na coś poważnego - odezwał się któregoś dnia Sherlock, kiedy ślęczeli z Johnem nad listą poszlak (ostatnio robili to razem coraz rzadziej).**

- Co?

- Mary. - jej imię w ustach Sherlocka zabrzmiało, jak prychnięcie.

- Mary - powtórzył ciepło John, a Sherlock dostrzegł w jego zielonych oczach ten rodzaj czułości, który kiedyś był przeznaczony tylko dla niego. Tylko dla Sherlocka, dla nikogo innego! A na pewno nie dla żadnej Mary!

- Zamierzasz się z nią ożenić?

- Chyba za wcześnie, aby o tym myśleć - odparł w zadumie, nie widząc, jak każdym kolejnym słowem rani Sherlocka. Chyba za wcześnie. Nie zaprzeczył, że istnieje taka możliwość.  


**- Właśnie, Sherlock. Idziemy dziś z Mary do kina, prosiła, żebym też cię zaprosił.**

Sherlock mógł nie być mistrzem interpretacji zachowań społecznych, ale wiedział, kiedy pytano go o coś jedynie pro forma.

- Doprawdy? Jak miło z jej strony. Nie jestem zainteresowany. - odparł, stwierdzając w myślach, że i tak mu przecież nie zależało na przesuwaniu wzroku z nudnego filmu na zanurzony w półmroku profil Johna. Wcale mu nie zależało. Kto by chciał patrzeć na rzęsy Johna, k**tóre rozjarzone światłem ekranu przypominają jasny puszek? ****No właśnie, nikt.**

Sherlock i John zamieniali ze sobą coraz mniej zdań i spędzali ze sobą coraz mniej czasu.

Lato było w pełni, Sherlock rozwiązywał sprawę za sprawą, a John skupiał się na pracy w przychodni i na randkach z Mary.

- Podoba ci się to życie. Przepisywanie lekarstw na katar, grzebanie ludziom w przegrodach nosowych, po południu kawka, pod wieczór nudny seks. Jakie to piękne. Jakie monotonne.

John uniósł brwi. Jadł akurat w pośpiechu śniadanie, za pięć minut musiał wyjść do pracy.

- Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu cię to tak boli.

- Mnie to nie boli. Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt. Na początku naszej znajomości chciałeś tylko adrenaliny, a teraz zamieniasz się w ustatkowanego pana w średnim wieku - odparł z godnością, oddalając się, powiewając swoją zbyt obszerną piżamą.

Ale John nie wie, że Sherlock udając obojętność, ze złości i zazdrości gryzie wnętrze policzków do krwi. Nie wie też, że Sherlock doszedł ostatnio do zaskakującego nawet jego samego wniosku, który ujrzał światło dzienne podczas tysięcznej chyba w tym tygodniu kłótni pod numerem 221b.  


**- Co jest z tobą nie tak, Sherlock!? Dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Mary?! Co ona ci zrobiła?!**

To właśnie w tym momencie słowa płyną prędzej, niż powinny:

- Zabrała mi ciebie! Powinieneś zostać ze mną! Widziałem to w twoich oczach, kochałeś mnie. Dlaczego przestałeś? - i brzmi to tak bardzo, koszmarnie żałośnie. - Ja ciebie kocham. I wcal-

I Sherlock bardzo ludzkim gestem zatyka usta dłonią, a jego źrenice rozszerzają się w szoku, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, co właśnie powiedział.


	5. Hold on to what you believe

****

_Rozdział piąty – hopeless wanderer_

_Autor: Tino  
Beta: dr – ost _

_Słowem wstępu: Zakończyłam poprzedni rozdział w dość dramatycznym momencie – mam nadzieję, że się zbytnio nie niecierpliwiliście! A tak nawiasem, opracowałam do tego Ficka ilustracje – do każdego chaptera po jednym. Chcielibyście je zobaczyć? _****

** Sherlock nie znał tego uczucia. Chyba nigdy nie był tak zawstydzony i zażenowany czymś, co ostatecznie sam przecież powiedział.  
**

** To ciekawe, chociaż Sherlock wcale nie ma teraz ochoty tego analizować. Ma tylko ochotę natychmiast teleportować się do innego kraju, najlepiej za ocean, albo zmniejszyć się nagle do rozmiarów pyłku i wcisnąć gdzieś w szczelinę w podłodze.  
**

**Zniknąć. Wyparować.**

**Ale wie, że to niewykonalne. Niestety.**

**John siada ciężko na fotelu.  
**

**Na brzegu siedziska, jest spięty, gdyby było inaczej, rozłożyłby się wygodniej.**

**No i gdyby było inaczej, nie uciekałby wzrokiem, byle dalej.  
**

**- Sherlock... Słuchaj...  
**

**- Nie wysilaj się - usta Sherlocka w końcu się rozsznurowują i nic już nie zatrzyma potoku wymowy - Wiem dokładnie, jakie zdania układają ci się w głowie, wiem, jak panicznie zastanawiasz się, jak odpowiedzieć, żeby mnie nie zranić. W ogóle, ja mogę mieć uczucia? W sumie zawsze o tym wiedziałeś, a teraz masz namacalny dowód, i **_**"na litość boską, co ja mam mu powiedzieć, przecież się ode mnie odwróci, kiedy go odrzucę, ale, Boże, ja nie jestem gejem! I nie sądziłem, że Sherlock jest, i patrzy się na mnie, zaraz minie mu szok i wydedukuje każdą moją myśl! John, rusz mózgiem!"**_**  
/i**

** Każde kolejne słowo pada coraz szybciej, a John podnosi w końcu wzrok na stojącego na środku pokoju Sherlocka.  
**

**- Tak... Tak dokładnie pomyślałem - doktor bezwiednie oblizuje usta, kiedy Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i prostuje się, jakby chciał być jeszcze wyższy, i znowu jest idealnym precyzyjnym mechanizmem, który działa bezbłędnie. Nie pozwala sobie na pomyłki i spontaniczność bez zimnej kalkulacji zysków i strat.  
**

** Prawdziwy Sherlock ucieka w głąb Sherlocka-manekina, profesjonalisty, John prawie może usłyszeć, jak zatrzaskują się za tym wewnętrznym Sherlockiem drzwi. I John chciałby chwycić go, zatrzymać, nie pozwolić mu uciec, ale już jest za późno.  
**

**- Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. Błąd systemu, wykasuję go, ty zrób to samo.  
**

**- Ja... Sherlock, nie mogę wykasować niczego z głowy, nie jestem tobą!  
**

**- Nie, nie jesteś. A szkoda, gdybyś był takim dupkiem, nie wywoływałbyś u mnie awarii.**

**Wewnętrzny Sherlock wystawił głowę, żeby zaraz zabunkrować się jeszcze**

**głębiej.  
**

**- Jakiej awarii? - warczy przytomniej już John - Mówimy o twoich uczuciach!  
**

**- Moich uczuciach? - Sherlock unosi brwi, a jego głos jest tak niski, że jest jak niewyraźne mruknięcie albo małe trzęsienie ziemi. - Niee. Nie, ja ich nie mam.  
**

** Stanowczym gestem zapina marynarkę i patrzy spod na wpół opuszczonych powiek na przyjaciela skulonego na fotelu.  
**

**A jego cała postura, chociaż jest teraz pozornie tak niewzruszona, woła w pustkę.  
**

_**i "Dotknij mnie." /i**_**  
**

**Ich spojrzenia na naprawdę krótki moment się spotykają i Sherlock nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swojej mowy ciała, nie zauważa jej też John.  
**

_**i "Pocałuj mnie." /i**_**  
**

**John nadal ma na sobie marynarkę, koszulę i krawat z randki z Mary.  
**

**Sherlock jakimś dziwnym trafem widzi to dopiero teraz.**

**Odchodzi prędko do swojego pokoju.**

**Zna drogę na pamięć, nie musi patrzeć.**

**Kiedy tylko odwraca się od Johna, zaciska powieki, mocno, tak mocno, że to prawie boli. Woli ciemność.**

** I jakby nigdy nic nie zostało powiedziane, życie płynie dalej. Może po prostu Sherlock wykasował niechciane uczucie ze swojego twardego dysku, jak usuwa się wirusa.  
**

** I może John nie umie inaczej, teraz, kiedy jego życie uczuciowe zaczęło się układać.  
**

** Ale może to też wszystko bzdury, bzdury, bzdury, i obaj już niczego nie są pewni, więc uciekają w bezpieczne skorupy niedopowiedzeń.**

**Ale na zewnątrz nie widać tego wszystkiego, więc przecież nie można być niczego pewnym.**

** Sherlock jest tak bardzo domowy, taki... sherlockowy, po prostu, kiedy John wychodzi do pracy, a detektyw chwieje się sennie nad drugą kawą, a na głowie ma jeden wielki kołtun, nieskalany jeszcze grzebieniem.  
**

**Aż John mimowolnie się uśmiecha i zdaje sobie z tego sprawę dopiero w metrze, kiedy ludzie zaczynają dziwnie patrzeć na rozradowanego wariata.  
**

** A Sherlock tymczasem przechadza się po salonie ze skrzypcami wspartymi lekko na ramieniu i pokój zalany jest to krótkimi, to dłuższymi dźwiękami, które, jak odkrywa Sherlock dopiero po półgodzinie radosnego rzępolenia, opisują Johna.**

** Obaj w tym samym momencie stwierdzają, doktor w swoim gabinecie oraz detektyw w zabałaganionym mieszkaniu, że to wcale nie musi być takie proste. Nie takie łatwe, jak obaj by chcieli.**

** I właśnie w tym przekonaniu trwają kolejny miesiąc, nie robiąc z tym nic, kiedy lato zaczyna powoli ustępować miejsca jesieni, dopóki John w końcu czegoś nie postanawia.  
**

**Słońce jest o tej porze roku najpiękniejsze.**

** Tak przynajmniej myśli John, kiedy idzie zatłoczoną ulicą. Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, żeby przyjść po niego o tej porze, kiedy wielu ludzi wraca z pracy. Te tłumy są okropne. Ale John czuje, że naprawdę trudno byłoby mu się do tego zmusić, gdyby już wrócił na Baker Street i musiał wychodzić jeszcze raz.  
**

**Bo w sumie okropnie się denerwuje, co jest idiotyczne, bo przecież idzie tylko po pierścionek.  
**

** Niczego nie musi robić. Może się zastanowić. Ma czas. Nie tchórzy. Absolutnie.**

**Ale kiedy wraca już do mieszkania z małą paczuszką, czuje się co najmniej pięć razy bardziej rozdarty. Bo ma teraz namacalne potwierdzenie na to, co ma zamiar zrobić.**

**I paczuszka aż pali w palce, jak jakiś irracjonalny wyrzut sumienia.  
**

**To **_**nieznośne.**_

** Nieznośny jest też Sherlock, który jak zwykle czyta w myślach, jak jakiś cholerny czarodziej.**

** Geniusz drapie się po głowie smyczkiem i rzuca Johnowi jedno analizujące spojrzenie. Leży rozwalony na kanapie, a serwis informacyjny w telewizji nastawiony jest chyba na maksymalną głośność, bo John czuje, jak relacja speakera wwierca mu się w głowę z każdym kolejnym słowem.  
**

**- Ścisz to!  
**

**- Doświadczenie!  
**

**- Nie obchodzi mnie to, tu idzie zwariować!  
**

_**"...widzimy na nagraniu, jak ciężarówka włancza się do ruchu..."  
**_

**- **_**"Włącza"**_** - poprawia bezlitośnie Sherlock, a kiedy John wycisza telewizor, wydaje niezadowolony pomruk, który doktorowi przypomina łosia na rykowisku.  
**

**- Sam jesteś łosiem - mówi Sherlock, zanim padnie jakiekolwiek słowo ze strony Johna i przeciąga się, aż coś mu chrupie w kręgosłupie. Skrzypce ześlizgują się z jego brzucha, łapie je tuż nad podłogą. - Kiedy ją zapytasz?  
**

**John poczuł, że ma szczękę na podłodze.  
**

**- Jak...?  
**

**- To elementarne. - Sherlock usiadł i poczochrał włosy, jakby i tak nie były w dostatecznym nieładzie.  
**

**- Nie wiem... - wzdycha John - Kiedy zbiorę się na odwagę.  
**

**Sherlock wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.  
**

**- Idiotyzm. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiem, po co ludzie zaklinają się na wzajemną wyłączność do siebie na wieczność, tylko po to, żeby kilka miesięcy po ślubie zacząć się zdradzać.  
**

**- Bo się kochają? I nie liczy się zaraz, tylko teraz.  
**

**- Tak, tak. - Sherlock machnął ręką, podnosząc się z kanapy - Wybacz, to oklepane i mało interesujące. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że jedna strona nie kocha drugiej. Cokolwiek znaczy kochać. Wracam do preparowania zaskrońca.  
**

** Zanim John zdążył przetworzyć, że Sherlock trzyma w ich mieszkaniu zdechłego zaskrońca, detektyw się oddalił.  
**

**- Jedna strona? Masz na myśli mnie? Ja nie kocham Mary?! Sherlock! - zawołał, ale Sherlock już nie słyszał, albo nie chciał słyszeć, bo nie padła żadna odpowiedź.  
**

** John rozciągnął się na fotelu i wbił wzrok we wzorzystą tapetę.**

**Po chwili namysłu wstał i wyłączył w końcu telewizor.**

**Słyszał, jak Sherlock rozbija się za ścianą. Oby nie zalał podłogi formaliną.  
**

**John uśmiechnął się blado sam do siebie. Faktycznie, formalina jest teraz bardzo istotna.  
**

**Zastanawiał się, co mu się stało. Że teraz, kiedy wreszcie stworzył stabilny związek, jego mózg nie pozwala mu się tym cieszyć, tylko ciągle gna myślami do Sherlocka. Przecież on już dawno usunął z umysłu całe to zauroczenie i teraz żył jak zawsze, bałaganiąc, marudząc, nie śpiąc po nocach i będąc nieznośnym. To Sherlock. Chyba jedyny człowiek na świecie, który by to potrafił. Więc nad czym John nadal się zastanawiał?**

** Tymczasem, w pokoju Sherlocka trwało coś, co trudno nazwać preparowaniem zaskrońca.**

**Jedna łza, druga łza, trzecia, czwarta, to ciekawe, **_**zawsze zaczyna się łzawić z prawego oka**_**, piąta, szósta, **_**łza to substancja nawilżająca, oczyszczająca, zabezpieczająca (przed zarazkami) powierzchnię spojówki i rogówki oka**_**, siódma, ósma, dziewiąta, **_**Sherlock właśnie pobił swój życiowy rekord w płaczu**_**, dziesiąta, jedenasta, **_**to zdrowe dla oczu.  
**_

** Interesujące, emocje wywołują łzy, nawet u niego. Sherlock jest zimnym obserwatorem, nie bierze w tym udziału, jest ponad to. Dwunasta, trzynasta. Czuje metaliczny smak w ustach, znowu pogryzł wewnętrzne strony policzków do krwi, nie boli.**

Sherlock nie czuje, zupełnie nic, usunął odczuwanie z dysku.  


**Do krwi dochodzi słony smak łez.**

**Czternasta, piętnasta, szesnasta.**

**Drżą mu ręce, to staje się coraz bardziej interesujące.**

**To nie Sherlock płacze, to nie on drży, to nie on gryzie do krwi. Więc kto? Więc co?**

**To istnieje poza Sherlockiem, chociaż jednocześnie w nim.**

**Jak to możliwe? Czy to jest uniezależnione od mózgu i rozsądku?**

**Czy to przez myśl o ślubie Johna?  
**

**Sherlock niczego już nie wie i jako naukowca potwornie go to irytuje.**

**A dwa tygodnie później John w końcu zdobył się na odwagę.**

**A Mary się zgodziła.**


	6. Broken crown

****

_Rozdział szósty – Broken crown_

_Autor: Tino  
Beta: dr – ost _

_Słowem wstępu: Przedostatni rozdział! Robi się nieco puchato, brace urselves!_

****

**Ślub zaplanowano na wczesną jesień. Tak naprawdę to Mary nie mogła się zdecydować, czy wybrać wrzesień, czy może początek października. Chociaż John śmiał się z niej, twierdząc, że październik nie jest już i **_**„wczesną jesienią"**_**. /i Na co ona zawsze odcinała się, że nie należy być aż tak przesadnie dokładnym. Przecież John wie, co ma na myśli.**

** Tymczasem lato znikało z każdym zachodem czerwonego słońca. Koszmarne upały, które przeszkadzały w normalnym funkcjonowaniu skończyły się dwa tygodnie wcześniej, chociaż na Baker Street nadal było gorąco – okna były otwarte nawet nocą.  
John opalał się szybko i ładnie, i teraz jego skóra ściemniała, a włosy wyblakły od słońca, przez co wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wrócił z urlopu. Jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka, to jego skóra nie miała zamiaru zmienić odcienia – doktor podejrzewał, że jego przyjaciel stosuje jakiś silny bloker. Wizja zdegustowanego****detektywa smarującego kark była przezabawna, Johnowi jednak dziwnym trafem nie było do śmiechu.**

Powinien się cieszyć! W końcu kobieta, którą pokochał zgodziła się zostać jego towarzyszką do końca życia.  
A jednak czuł się z tą myślą jakoś nie do końca komfortowo, chociaż uparcie wmawiał sobie coś innego. W efekcie chodził ciągle z nieprzytomnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, który wybitnie irytował Sherlocka.  


** I bez tego Sherlock i tak był przez całe lato nieznośny. Może to przez upał – w sumie Johnowi zawsze trudno było wyobrazić go sobie w jasny, pogodny dzień. Pasowała raczej do niego deszczowa szarówka. Albo na przykład mgła i chłód.**

**Tajemniczość i zamiatanie płaszczem w mroźnym półmroku.**

** I w sumie miał rację, bo Sherlock lata nie znosił. Zdawać by się mogło, że przeżywa wysoką temperaturę o wiele mocniej, niż reszta społeczeństwa, ale oczywiście nie dawał nic po sobie poznać.**

** Na Baker Street panował spokój. Można by sądzić, że tak nie będzie – trwały przygotowania do ślubu, bo data została w końcu ustalona – połowa września. Ale John trzymał je z dala od mieszkania, dość słusznie podejrzewając, jak zareagowałby Sherlock, gdyby był zmuszony patrzeć na katalogi ślubne i tysiące innych pierdółek, niezbędnie przecież potrzebnych.**

** John wrócił tego dnia późno – nie wiedział, która godzina****,**** ale słońce zdążyło już dawno zajść za horyzontem. Było duszno. Przez cały dzień zbierało się na burzę, nawet można było usłyszeć dalekie grzmoty – ale jakoś deszcz nie spadł na Londyn. **

**Mieszkanie powitało go ciche i jasne. Sherlock zostawił zapalone światło w salonie i kuchni. Wszystkie okna były otwarte, jakby próbował złapać chociaż jakieś marne wspomnienie po ożywczym powiewie.  
**

**- Sherlock! - zawołał John od progu, pstrykając włącznikiem światła.**

Cisza.  
Sherlock pewnie zajmował się czymś Bardzo Ważnym, lub też po prostu wyszedł w Niezwykle Pilnej Sprawie i pozostawił mieszkanie otwarte i oświetlone niczym plan zdjęciowy. John westchnął i przeszedł do kuchni, aby i tutaj zgasić żarówkę.

Kiedy już pstryknął po raz drugi, dostrzegł, że w sypialni Sherlocka też się świeci.  
Nie zastanawiając się specjalnie skierował się tam, tylko po to, aby natknąć się na sielski obrazek.

Sherlock leżał w łóżku na wznak, śpiąc w najlepsze. Koło jego dłoni zwisającej z ramy leżało jakieś opasłe tomiszcze. Druga ręka leżała koło jego głowy, rozczulająco bezbronnie zwrócona wnętrzem do góry. Swoim zwyczajem był zawinięty niezbyt dokładnie białym prześcieradłem, a jego naga pierś unosiła się i opadała w rytmie powolnego oddechu. Blady i spokojny, może tylko trochę spocony.**Widać upał dawał mu się we znaki tak, jak zwykłym śmiertelnikom.**

** John poczuł, jak się mimowolnie uśmiecha. Podszedł bliżej, żeby wyłączyć lampkę nocną. Przycisk pstryknął, a John schylił się, żeby ułożyć zwisającą rękę Sherlocka na materacu. Chwycił delikatnie jego nadgarstek i powoli podniósł. Sherlock mógł być wysokim facetem – John czasami myślał, że sprawiedliwość nie istnieje, skoro on sam był tak haniebnego wzrostu. Detektyw mógł wydawać się też pomimo swojej wielkości kruchy – zapewne przez jego aż nadmierną szczupłość. Ale nadgarstek, który trzymał teraz John nie był ani zbyt kruchy, ani przesadnie muskularny – tylko w sam raz, idealny, sherlockowy. Wstrętny człowiek, we wszystkim musi być perfekcyjny.  
Położył jego rękę, a potem – nie wiedzieć czemu – pokorciło go nagle, żeby odsunąć opadającą na oczy Sherlocka grzywkę.  
Zanim się zorientował, że jest na najlepszej drodze, żeby go obudzić, wsunął dłoń w ciemne loki, a kiedy się tam znalazła John stwierdził nagle, że bardzo jej tam dobrze. Przesunął więc delikatnie palcami po wysokim czole Sherlocka, potem po jego włosach, a następnie jego skroni.  
**

** I wtedy stało się coś strasznego, bo oczy Sherlocka błysnęły w półmroku, kiedy je otworzył.**

- Kretyn – powiedział – Dobrze wiesz, że doskonale słyszę przez sen. Wiedziałem, że idziesz, kiedy jeszcze byłeś w korytarzu.

John nie wiedział, czy było to tylko stwierdzenie faktu, czy też Sherlock powiedział to, żeby zbić go z tropu, czy może miał na myśli jeszcze coś innego. Cofnął prędko rękę, jednak Sherlock był szybszy - jego palce zacisnęły się na nadgarstku doktora.  
Trwało to może z dziesięć sekund – dziesięć długich sekund, które ciągnęły się nieznośnie. Dziesięć sekund, podczas których Sherlock nie miał zamiaru puścić.

- Zostaw – wymamrotał John.

**- Obydwaj wiemy, że wcale tego nie chcesz – stwierdził Sherlock, unosząc brwi.**

John zamilkł. Bo właśnie stwierdził, że Sherlock ma rację.

Palce Sherlock przesunęły się na jego przegub, a szczupły kciuk zaczął gładzić skórę Johna.

- Nie naprawiłeś tej usterki – stwierdził John na bezdechu.

- Nie. To wirus – stwierdził spokojnie. - Daj mu poniszczyć, póki jeszcze tu jesteś.

John mimowolnie przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

A potem siedzieli tak, długo, długo, socjopata i zaręczony facet (nie gej!), w ciemności, w słabych podmuchach wiatru z otwartych okien, w gorącu i duchocie, trzymając się za ręce, które zdawały się do siebie idealnie pasować – blada i szczupła do opalonej i silnej.

**John miał problem. Całkiem spory problem. Sześciostopowy, na oko. Może jeszcze większy. John nie wiedział dokładnie, chociaż zawsze musiał zadzierać ****głowę, kiedy zwracał się do swojego problemu. Tak, zgadza się, jego problem poruszał się, gadał (i to jak!), miał niebezpiecznie miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku ciemne, kręcone włosy, a tak w ogóle nazywał się Sherlock. I był facetem. Nieodwołalnie, niestety. Wielkim, prawie czterdziestoletnim facetem o bladej skórze kobiety. I miał szczupłe dłonie o długich palcach, spory nos, zabójcze kości policzkowe i wydatne usta, których kształt wołał o pocałunki. Do tego posiadał małżowiny uszne o dziwnym kształcie – ale i tak fascynujące, długą szyję i pociągłą twarz, a na dobitkę dysponował szarobłękitnymi oczami o niesamowitym kształcie – trochę przypominające kocie – i długie, proste rzęsy.**

Ach, nie! Cóż za niedopatrzenie! Na dobitkę był oczywiście jego głos.

John złapał się na tym, że wie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele o wyglądzie Sherlocka Holmesa.  
Sherlock był ogólnie atrakcyjny – kiedy już przyzwyczaić się do jego niesamowitego wyglądu. Zbyt wiele dziwnych cech kumulowało się na jego aparycję, żeby przejść koło jego urody obojętnie. I w jakiś sposób Johna to fascynowało – jak chyba wszystko w Sherlocku. Tylko to akurat nie było specjalnie bezpieczne – takie fascynowanie się wyglądem innego faceta.

Więc John starał się konsekwentnie ignorować wszystkie myśli na temat jego wyglądu. A one uparcie wracały, niczym odrzucony bumerang, uderzając go i prawie zwalając z nóg. Bo John nie był gejem.

** Dlatego też łapał się na tym, że usprawiedliwiając się sam przed sobą, myśli o Sherlocku jakby w innych kategoriach – nazywając go istotą, człowiekiem, bytem, egzystencją, stworzeniem, osobą – jakkolwiek, byle bez podziału na płeć! I czasami Sherlock sam mu pomagał, emanując swoją elegancją niczym kobieta. A czasami, wręcz przeciwnie, przeszkadzał, porzucając swoją maszynkę do golenia w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach.  
- John! Jooohnny, mówię do ciebie!**

- Co? - rzucił z roztargnieniem doktor, skupiając wzrok na Mary.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z troską.

- Czy coś się dzieje? Źle się czujesz? - spytała, wyciągając dłoń i gładząc jego policzek czułym gestem.

- Nie, skąd – uśmiechnął się nieprzytomnie. I złapał się na tym, że od długiego czasu już nie uśmiecha się do Mary inaczej. Jakby się do tego zmuszał.

Szybko zrugał się w myślach.

Mary rozpromieniła się.

- Nie śpij, Johnny! - zawołała śpiewnie – Wszystkiego musimy dopilnować sami, pamiętaj. To ma być nasz dzień! - zaświergotała, podsuwając Johnowi katalog (chyba już setny tego dnia). Ten akurat przedstawiał wystroje stołów weselnych.

Skinął głową i z udawanym zainteresowaniem zabrał się za kartkowanie katalogu. Miał już serdecznie dość zamieszania związanego ze ślubem. A nie byli nawet na półmetku!

Do tego Mary uparła się, że akurat tego dnia muszą wypisać zaproszenia.

Więc kiedy John wracał na Baker Street, ściskając w kieszeni białą kopertę opatrzoną pełnym wywijasów pismem Mary głoszącym „_**Sherlock Holmes"**_**, był wystarczająco zmęczony, żeby przełożyć zapraszanie detektywa na następny dzień.  
W związku z jego zaproszeniem wybuchła zresztą mała kłótnia – Mary twierdziła, że powinien już się od tego oderwać, od lokatora, od Baker Street i całej reszty starego życia, ale John bardzo stanowczo zaprotestował – nieważne, co Mary myśli o Sherlocku, on nadal jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem.  
Nic więc dziwnego, że rozstali się w nieco zważonych humorach, a Johnowi nawet nie przemknęło przez myśl, żeby zostać u niej na noc.**

Już na schodach przywitała Johna rzewna skrzypcowa melodia. Nigdy przedtem jej nie słyszał, więc zaczął podejrzewać, że to Sherlock ją skomponował.

** Kiedy wszedł do środka, Sherlock odwrócił się od okna****.**** Detektyw potrzebował dokładnie dwóch sekund na dedukcję.**

- Przykro mi, mam wtedy niezwykle ważną sprawę – powiedział tonem, w którym nie było ani grama żalu, nie przestając grać.

John otworzył usta, a potem prędko je zamknął.

- Nawet nie zapytałem!

- Nie musiałeś. Odpowiedź brzmi nie. Nie mogę tracić czasu.

John zamilkł. Podszedł powoli do kanapy i usiadł.

- Chciałem cię prosić, żebyś był moim drużbą.

Sherlock uniósł brodę, zaciskając nieznacznie usta.

- Z pewnością znajdziesz kogoś innego.

- Znajdę, owszem – warknął John – Ale nie o to chodzi! Czy chociaż raz nie mógłbyś zrobić czegoś dla mnie?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

- Wydaje mi się, że nawet twój ograniczony mózg jest w stanie to pojąć. Nie pomogę ci w niczym związanym z tym ślubem.

- Ah, tak? A mógłbym poznać powód, panie geniuszu?

**- Powód również jest oczywisty. To przez mojego wirusa. - Sherlock zdjął skrzypce z ramienia i wycelował w Johna smyczkiem – Ale jak widzę, nawet to jest dla ciebie zbyt trudne do wydedukowania.**

John poczuł, że zaraz mogą puścić mu nerwy.

- Sherlock, słuchaj...

Sherlock parsknął arogancko.

- … rozumiem twoje zachowanie i uczucia, ale ty sam powinieneś rozumieć też mnie. Czy nie możesz cieszyć się choć trochę moim szczęściem? Wydajesz się obrzydliwie zazdrosny!

- Nie jestem zazdrosny! - warknął Sherlock, odrzucając skrzypce na fotel. - To uczucie jest mi obce!

- Ach, tak? - John założył ręce na krzyż, unosząc brodę w swoim stałym geście, którym próbował chyba dodać sobie powagi – Więc nazwijmy to manią. Lub też syndromem psa ogrodnika, jak wolisz. Skoro ty nie możesz mieć zwierzaczka Johna, to nikt nie może mieć – przecież to i_**oczywiste! **_**/iSkoro lokaj John nie może usługiwać tobie, to nie będzie usługiwał też nikomu innemu! Ale teraz, słuchaj mnie, ty cholerny idioto!**

Mina Sherlocka nie wyrażała niczego, poza uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

- Nie jestem ani twoim zwierzaczkiem, ani twoim lokajem! Sądziłem tylko, że się przyjaźnimy i jednak odrobinę ci na mnie zależy. Bo gdyby ci zależało, to liczyłbyś się z moim wyborem i cieszyłbyś się, że mam kogoś, z kim ułożę sobie życie, zamiast wiecznie robić mi awantury za nic!

Sherlock przez dłuższy czas milczał.

- Nie chodzi o zazdrość – odezwał się w końcu – Przynajmniej nie w zwyczajnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nigdy nie odczuwałem zazdrości. Tylko chodzi o ciebie. – odwrócił się do ściany, ściszając głos niemal do szeptu – Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. To jasne, ale nie wyobrażam sobie już siebie bez ciebie obok. Dlatego jestem wściekły.  


**Detektyw odwrócił się na moment, żeby obdarzyć Johna dokładnie jednym, krótkim spojrzeniem. Doktorowi przez moment wydało się, że zobaczył w jego oczach żal.**

- I to wszystko – zakończył Sherlock, odwracając się i odchodząc do swojej sypialni, zabierając po drodze paczkę papierosów z blatu kuchennego.  


** Lato odeszło na dobre. Zaczął się wrzesień. Okna na Baker Street nie były już otwarte, a Sherlock nie sypiał przy uchylonych drzwiach, starając się choć odrobinę ochłodzić.  
Razem z wrześniem przyszedł też mały napad paniki – do ślubu pozostały dwa tygodnie, a John zdał sobie sprawę, co robi. Miał zamiar związać się z Mary. Formalnie, na zawsze, dopóki śmierć, albo chociaż prawo, ich nie rozłączy. Nagle na głowę biednego doktora zwaliła się lawina pytań – czy aby na pewno robi dobrze?  
Jednak jego wątpliwości były szybko rozwiewane przez widok zmęczonej i zestresowanej, ale niewątpliwie szczęśliwej Mary. Jak mógł się w ogóle wahać? Był prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że w jego ręce wpadł taki skarb.**

I w końcu nadszedł wieczór przed Wielkim Dniem. Dniem Zero. Dniem jego ślubu.  
Słyszał, jak Sherlock chodzi po salonie piętro niżej.  
Konsekwentnie odmawiał wzięcia udziału w uroczystości, a John już dawno przestał go do tego przekonywać.

**Starając się ignorować hałasy współlokatora, doktor położył się do łóżka. Musiał być wypoczęty. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik i nic nie mogło pójść źle. John potrzebował tylko snu. Snu, snu, snu, snu.  
Gdyby jeszcze ten sen chciał nadejść, niewątpliwie byłoby dobrze.  
Ale wyglądało na to, że ten luksus go tej nocy nie spotka. Czuł, jakby zamiast żołądka miał supeł, który zacieśniał się coraz mocniej z każdą falą stresu.**

Coś się nie uda. Zawali się kościół. Wysadzą samochód Johna w drodze na uroczystość. Zakrztusi się na śmierć ponczem na weselu. Albo połknie obrączkę. Nie ważne jak, połknie ją. Albo Sherlock zrobi sobie coś złego.

Na samą myśl o tym John poderwał się i usiadł.

Budzik stojący na szafce nocnej wskazywał wpół do pierwszej w nocy.

Sherlock jest osobą, która nie ma uczuć. Niby ich nie ma, a kiedy już się pojawiają, to przechodzi ze skrajności w skrajność, jest mistrzem nadmiernej egzaltacji i przeżywa wszystko, jak stonka wykopki. John żył wystarczająco długo z Sherlockiem, żeby to wiedzieć. Zakładając więc teraz, że jego uczucie do Johna jest rzeczywiście tak głębokie, jak jemu samemu się wydaje – zakładając, że sobie tego nie wmawia, ale w sumie na jedno to wychodzi, bo jest jak zwykle święcie przekonany o swojej racji i swoim geniuszu – to jak daleko może się posunąć, kiedy jego serce zostanie ostatecznie zranione, kiedy John stanie na ślubnym kobiercu?

John poczuł, że się czerwieni. Co to za idiotyczne rozmyślania! Sherlock traktuje wszystko, niczym eksperyment. I teraz jest z pewnością mocno zdystansowany.  
Chociaż, moment. Czy w ten sam sposób John nie ocenił Sherlocka jakiś czas temu?  
Tymczasem detektyw nadal dawał znaki , że mu zależy...

Teraz już było Johnowi naprawdę gorąco i starając się zepchnąć Sherlocka gdzieś na tył swojego mózgu wcisnął głowę pod poduszkę, starając się zasnąć.

O dziwo, sen tym razem nadszedł.

John stał, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Było koszmarnie gorąco. Na parkowej ławce siedział Sherlock – a obok był szkolny, pływacki basen.  
Detektyw cierpiał na słońcu, a jego ciemne włosy połyskiwały jakby miedzią. Obok niego leżały skrzypce.

** Czy to na pewno basen? Nie, to teraz szczyt dachu szpitala. I Sherlock, jak spadający ptak****,**** a potem świat roztrzaskujący się na małe kawałeczki, rozsypujący w drobny mak. Sherlock uderzył w ziemię.  
A jednak nie, idzie właśnie przed Johnem, niemal zamiatając ziemię płaszczem, nagle bliższy niż kiedykolwiek był, John na jego polecenie wysyła esemesa. To dziwne, coraz dziwniejsze, ale to w końcu Sherlock, John jest z Sherlockiem, a on rzucił wyzwanie normalności i z nim nic nie jest proste i łatwe. I nie warto liczyć nawet na spokój.  
A Sherlock, o dziwo, śmieje się. I John śmieje się razem z nim, starając się przedłużyć jeden z tak rzadkich u detektywa napadów wesołości. I są już u Angelo, a Sherlock z nieodgadnioną miną odsuwa wzrok od Johna, jakby nie chciał, żeby doktor wyczytał coś z jego twarzy, a potem wybiegają na zewnątrz i biegną, biegną, biegną, to jeden wielki pościg, teraz pościg za przestępcą. A teraz wyścig z czasem, kiedy Sherlock stara się rozwiązać zagadkę w ciągu dziesięciu godzin, a zegar tyka bezlitośnie. **

** John już niczego nie rozumie i myśli w tym momencie, zachowując świadomość w śnie, jak to czasem się zdarza – że tu chyba najbardziej porąbana senna wizja, jaką kiedykolwiek wyśnił.  
Sherlock tymczasem uśmiecha się, tylko jednym kącikiem ust, jak to ma w zwyczaju. Jest w nim coś rozczulającego, chociaż za moment już kłóci się z Johnem i jest najbardziej nieznośną istotą na świecie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy znowu zrobi coś z meblami pani Hudson w związku z jakimś „eksperymentem".**

** Baker Street znika, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego kroki i głos Sherlocka odbijają się echem, bo oto znów są na basenie. I Sherlock chwyta Johna za kurtkę, tak blisko, kiedy kolejne czerwone światełka kierują się prosto na nich. John nie pamięta, czym były, zastanawia się, czemu jest ich coraz więcej i czemu celują w jego skroń, kark, serce, w twarz Sherlocka. Detektyw jest blisko, blisko, blisko, nigdy nie był bliżej, nigdy nie było nikogo bliższego, nigdy nie było nikogo bardziej nieznośnego, nigdy nie było kogoś, na kim Johnowi tak bardzo by zależało.**

Potem jest już tylko wielkie BUM!

John sturlał się na ziemię, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Potrzebuje momentu, żeby w ogóle zrozumieć, co się z nim dzieje. Nie śni już, nie ma żadnej wątpliwości, że leży na plecach na dywaniku przed swoim łóżkiem.

- Szlag... - mamrocze cicho, mrugając gwałtownie powiekami.

i _**Nigdy nie było nikogo bliższego. **_**/i**

_****_**Boże, co za kretynizm, czego on się nażarł przed snem, że śniło mu się coś takiego?**

i_**Nigdy nie było nikogo bliższego. **_**/i**_****_

**John podnosi się powoli i siada, opierając się plecami o szafkę nocną. Głowa. Głowa boli, musiał mocno nią uderzyć.**

i_**Nigdy nie było nikogo bliższego. **_**/i**_****_

**Musi się położyć, jutro, nie, już dziś, jego ślub, musi być wypoczęty, musi...**

_**iNigdy nie było nikogo bliższego niż Sherlock! **_**/i**

**Na Johna spływa nagłe olśnienie. Oczywiście, że nikogo takiego nie było. To przecież takie oczywiste i takie naturalne, być obok Sherlocka. To przecież i **_**jego **_**/i Sherlock, a on jest i **_**jego**_** /iJohnem. Już dawno przestali być liczeni jako dwie osoby, funkcjonują raczej jak jakiś dziwny twór: i **_**Sherlock i John. **_**/i**_**  
**_**  
Odkrywa właśnie jedną rzecz: do tej pory starał się wcisnąć jego i Sherlocka do jakiejś kategorii: koledzy, przyjaciele, partnerzy, współlokatorzy, kochankowie? Ale przecież z Sherlockiem wszelki podział i wszelkie zasady ulegają destrukcji, Sherlock rozsadza ciasne szufladki od środka. To ich własna, niepowtarzalna relacja, przecież John już o tym w ten sposób myślał, dlaczego przedtem nie doszedł do tych samych wniosków?**

**Sherlock unosi wzrok znad mikroskopu, kiedy w drzwiach kuchni staje John – spocony, rozczochrany, w piżamie i wyraźnie rozbity.**

- Musisz mi pomóc – rzuca od progu.

Sherlock posyła mu pytające spojrzenie, nie odklejając się nawet na moment od mikroskopu.

- Mary mnie zamorduje – mówi po prostu John, a w oczach Sherlocka jest nagłe zrozumienie. Bo myśli Sherlocka są szybsze niż myśli kogokolwiek na świecie. I John bardzo dobrze o tym wie, tak samo jak o tym, że nie musi już niczego więcej tłumaczyć.


End file.
